Death of Moonlight
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: A prophecy is made, two decedents of powerful magical creatures must fall in love or else the Wizarding world will fall apart. The ministry is searching desperately for the two lovers, meanwhile they are unknowingly playing their parts perfectly. D/Hr.
1. Prolouge

Summery: Deathly Hallows compliant except for the epilogue. A prophecy is made in the department of mysteries, during one of the test sessions. The ministry workers search long and hard for the two the prophecy speaks of. Meanwhile the two are experiencing some haunting adventures and surprises bringing them closer together...fulfilling the prophecy without knowledge, while the ministry is worried about the fate of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, it belongs to J.K Rowling I only came up with the plot. This will be the only disclaimer, because always forget, I own nothing you recognize.

Death of Moonlight

Chapter one: Prologue

Uneven foot steps echoed along the dark isle as Robert Jamison made his way through the towering shelves. Jamison was a short, thin, mousy man, with a balding head, a pointed nose, and light brown whiskers above his upper lip.

His purple 'Unspeakable' robes were fluttering at his feet as he shuffled down the isle; the black room pulsed with whispers and eerie blue light.

"194...195...197...198!" he exclaimed quietly to himself, turning sharply down the row and he continued to the very end. Holding the glowing blue orb in his hands carefully, he shuddered; the feeling of whispers and spirits overwhelmed him. He set the warm globe on the metal pedestal on a chest-high shelf.

Robert slowly pulled his wand from his pocket making a slow circular movement before a twist and a jab; he quickly placed his wand away, as if afraid that what he did was dangerous.

The small man watched as spidery, swirling words began to appear on a smudged gold plaque directly placed on the shelf.

"_Unknown, _

_Unknown_

_I.M.P_

_R.A.J"_

A chill passed once more through his body as he recalled the blank look on the Seer's face.

Her dark blank eyes and cold voice seemed to haunt him_, "On the full moon of their twenty first years two will find their true heritance by way of transformation, a woman descended from Mira a man from Dracolia. Their love is hidden behind the years of prejudice, but if they do not unite in every way our world shall parish, for their love is written in the stars. They will find their true identity on the first full moon of this fortnight." _

Isabella Penne was a beautiful young orphan girl who began a prophecy in the middle of muggle London; the ministry took her away in order to conduct prophecy control. The ministry had been under severe stress trying to manage all prophecies, after the war all prophecies were being carefully watched so that they could be taken care of sooner and more effectively than before.

Robert snapped out of his trance, and turned quickly to hurry down the row and back into the main isle, practically running towards the large black door. He emerged in the circular room breathing heavily but continued on through another door coming out at a small elevator.

Pressing the number '5' he rode upward, trying to get his sporadic breathing under control, finally the golden doors opened with a satisfying, "bing" and he scurried out. Robert made his way down a long, white hallway, with wooden doors on either side, he sighed as he finally got to the last door on the hall.

He stood still facing it for a moment, franticly trying to calm his breathing before turning the knob and going in. Inside the room was painted a blinding white with a long dark cherry wood table in the middle, and plush red chairs around it.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Roberts flushed face as he came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he muttered sitting down in the nearest empty chair.

"What was so important that you called us all here, Jamison," the slow deep voice of the minister said from the other end of the table.

"Well…sir…I mean…Mr. Shacklebolt sir…I was monitoring one of our newer Seers, when she began to prophesize…so naturally I recorded it and what it said is very…important, Mr. Shacklebolt sir," Jamison stuttered, sinking lower into his chair.

"Well…what did it say?" a low but pleasant voice said from beside Minister Shacklebolt.

"Oh…Mr. Potter I didn't know you were going to be here…well…it said…" and Robert repeated word-for-word the disturbing prophecy.

"I see…well that is very important, thank you Mr. Jamison you may leave…I believe the council have a few things we need to discuss." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he watched little Robert Jamison, stumble from his seat and out the door.

As soon as it shut behind the Unspeakable the minister spoke, "this is a very important prophecy, it needs to be looked into immediately, and we must find whom it is talking about," said the dark man looking around, "Ms. Andrews…why don't you tell the council who Mira and Dracolia actually are." He said sitting down at the head of the table.

A tall thin woman stood up, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose she began to speak in a slightly nasally tone, " Mira, was in fact the first noted Fairy, she was queen and most famous for her help with wizards overtaking the forbidden forest from the goblins, she was said to be very beautiful and powerful. Dracolia is probably the most noted Vampire in wizarding history, his blood thirst and lust creating chaos throughout Romania and eventually into Britain as he grew stronger. He was so feared that his killings leaked to the muggle world, they called him Dracula. Only wizards know his real name. He was killed by a stake through the heart, but it took a long time to catch him because he was quick and impossible to find." The woman sat down quickly slightly embarrassed at her own vast knowledge.

"Thank you Victoria," the Minister replied bowing his head at the blushing woman.

"So basically, we need to find these two unknown people and convince them to fall in love, because the fate of the wizarding world depends on it?" Harry Potter said slightly sarcastically.

"Not only that, Mr. Potter, but these two…people…will have characteristics of their ancestors it says on the first full moon of their twenty first year they will find their true heritance, this means they will somehow…transform." A pudgy man from down the table said lacing his hands together and laying them on the table haughtily.

"Well…this should be fun," Harry said standing up to stretch but stopping quickly to ask a question, "when is the first full moon of this year?" he asked

"Tomorrow night," a dreamy voice from the very end of the table said

"Thanks for mentioning that before, Luna," Harry said looking down the table at his strange friend.

"No one asked," she replied standing up along with everyone else her long blonde hair swinging behind her on her way out.

"Great," The boy who lived muttered to himself, "the fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of two crazed loons,"

So it began.


	2. The Destined

Death of Moonlight

Chapter two: The Destined 

The night was an inky midnight black, twinkling stars winked from their places in the sky. The air was filled with a deep crisp chill and winter lingered like a lost love in the wind.

Hermione Granger was not one for parting, she was not one for staying up late, and she was not one for getting less than the standard eight hours of sleep. So on this particular night we find her asleep in her queen sized bed. Her small form was curled up in the middle of the large bed, her red comforter pulled up to her chin, protecting her from the chill of January frost. Her dark brown frizzy mass of hair was lying across her white pillow like a massive halo. Her delicate features were peaceful and serene as her soft breathing filled the room.

The black digital clock beside her bed turned to read, '12:00' just as the bright full moon filtered through her blinds, light spreading over her form like another blanket.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes flew open reveling brown orbs. The covers seemed to slip off the bed like oil leaving her spread paralyzed against the plain white sheets, the moonlight seemed to seep into the room illuminating her skin and her mouth opened in a silent scream of surprise, but no sound dripped form her lips.

Her shades fell from the window magically and with a crash of metal and plastic, letting the full moon's light come crashing into the room, raising the woman from her bed to hover in the middle of the room.

Her shoulder length brown hair lengthened to her mid-back and tamed it's self to messy curls of deep brown. Her normal plain brown eyes changed to a deep brown, with swirls of molten gold reflecting back. Her already petite form was trimming slightly to form hills and valleys of curves and planes of muscle and tone. Her delicate features seemed to enhance themselves to look beautiful yet unattainable and vulnerable like a small child. Her hands and feet shrunk to and elegant and noble size to match her slightly smaller body.

'12:01'

The shades flew up to reattach themselves, while Hermione harshly dropped to her bed, bouncing once before jumping out of bed and flying to the bathroom. The mirror reflected a woman not much different than her standing only an inch shorter that her usual height, now at five two. The woman staring at her had fair skin, kissed with sun and spotted with freckles; she didn't look much different from Hermione except for the hair.

The confused woman ran a small hand through her messy locks, and muttered, "bloody hell."

A smile pulled at her lips as her red-headed boyfriend popped into her mind. She padded her way back to her bed, her brain whirling with information and questions, she climbed back into her bed and lay staring at the ceiling.

'12:20'

She couldn't sleep, she crawled out of her bed and onto the hardwood floor her feet shoulder width apart, her eyes closed. She felt a sense inside of her, like the first time she did magic, another piece of herself now ready to be freed. Her instincts took over, and she let her mind control her body.

She spread her arms out in front of her, palms facing the ceiling. Then she crossed her feet before…

she spun twisting her agile body in an amazing turn, she then felt her self leave the ground for a split second before she began to spin involuntarily her hair was whipping her face and she opened her eyes quickly only to shut them again because all she saw was blurs of locations and people.

After about a minute or two she landed gracefully on a patch of dirt, her small feet touching the earth without a sound. Her bright colored shorts and T-shirt stood out against the darkness of the wood, the trees reached their branches higher to touch the stars and the trunks were bigger than your average car.

Hermione would recognize this wood anywhere; she was in the forbidden forest, in a small clearing that was deeper than she had ever dared to go. Then she heard sound in the distance, the softness of breath and the vibrations of a footstep, maybe a hundred meters away. Obviously her senses had been heightened, the small girl ran toward the nearest tree, her feet hardly touching the ground and she leaped, climbing easily up to a high branch. She leaned down to look at the clearing, the branch not even bending, as if she weighted only as much as a feather.

She could feel the person coming closer to the clearing, and they finally emerged from behind a large tree, the surprise caused the woman to gasp and tumble off of the branch. Yet her instincts once again seemed to know what to do, she curled up in a ball before extending her legs downward, her feet pointing gracefully, and her arms out to the side, she touched the ground as lightly as if she was just taking a step.

The cause of her fall looked surprised for a minute before a slow smirk spread over his face, revealing the second surprising thing that caused Hermione to gasp once again.

&&&&&

Draco Malfoy was always up for a party, always up for staying up late, and almost never slept. This night was no different, the insomniac was out on his balcony staring out at the grounds of Malfoy Manor when he looked up to the sky, and it was a perfect night, all most too perfect.

Suddenly he noticed the moon, it was large and perfectly round, a beacon in the night, a symbol of hope, or darkness. A chiming began to reverberate throughout the manor, and the moon seemed to burst of light. It reached its rays out, fingering Draco's skin and body lifting him into the air like a rag doll. His six foot body elongated two more inches, and his muscles began to tone even more causing him to look lithe and beautiful at the same time. His blonde hair lengthened to fall into his striking grey eyes. His hands and fingers grew to become elegant yet practical. Finally on the final chime he fell to the ground landing on his feet and bending his knees with catlike reflexes.

Running to the bathroom he looked in the mirror at himself, not bothering to be quiet for the sleeping female in his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed no major problems, just a few improvements, and so naturally he smirked. Revealing his glimmering white teeth, that looked strangely deadly in the dim light.

"Drake?" a sickly sweet voice said from the other room

"Get out," Draco sneered from inside the bathroom.

"But…Drake…" a pout was heard in her voice

"NOW!" he yelled and he heard her form jump to scramble up her clothes and run from the room. The confused man leaned his head against the coolness of the mirror and closed his eyes, and before he had a chance to register his actions he was jumping off the balcony.

Hurtling belly down towards the earth his body spun to land on the ground with relaxed elegance, his knees bent and his body tense. Then he began to run, his feet not even touching the ground, his hair was flying behind him and his mouth set in a grin at his new found powers.

Places and things began to blur behind his heels, he couldn't see where he was going he was just…going. Like a hunger was burning him on into the night, into the darkness and through the blurs of distant towns.

Finally Draco began to slow. He looked around as the world came back into focus; he would know this place anywhere…the forbidden forest.

He had run to Scotland in twenty minutes.

He slowed himself down to a walk, leisurely making his way through the forest deeper and deeper in, his footsteps barely making a noise in the silent night.

Finally he emerged at the clearing where Harry Potter was hit the killing curse for the second time and lived. As soon as he pushed through the last bush, a gasp was heard from over head, and a form fell from the highest tree. The figure curled up in a ball twisting over once before extending each limb and landing gracefully on the ground.

&&&&&&

A smirk spread over Draco's face revealing his teeth, electing another gasp from Hermione.

"Well, well Granger…what do we have here?" he asked his voice heavy with amusement and distain.

"I could say the same to you…Malfoy," The small girl replied staring up at his tall form, she stood a full foot shorter than him.

"Do you always go romping in the forbidden forest Granger?" His eyes glittered down at her.

"No do you?" she asked a Malfoy worthy smirk spreading across her small features.

"Not that it's any of your business but…no," he replied looking away from her face to stare aimlessly into the forest, his brow furrowed.

"Oh…well I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," Hermione said softly staring at his confused face which she was sure mirrored her own.

Draco stared at the small woman for a long minute before replying, "Okay, deal."

With that Draco Malfoy turned and disappeared back into depths of the forest without a sound, and Hermione Granger spun back to her flat.

Their confused faces etched into each other's minds.


	3. Family Ties

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter three: Family ties

Three days after her 'transformation' Hermione found herself going to Sunday lunch at the burrow. Her job as a healer was horribly demanding and she hadn't seen her boyfriend or her friends in five days, she was excited and yet nervous to see if the Weasley's would say anything about her new "look".

The day was overcast and grey but when Hermione apparated into sight in the burrow's front lawn the day seemed to brighten. Ronald was the first one out of the house when she arrived, his tall lanky form bounded across the lawn to scoop her up in a bear hug, before resting a swift kiss upon her lips.

"Bugger Hermione, are you eating? You get smaller every time I see you!" Ron exclaimed while lacing his fingers with hers and leading her towards the house.

As they neared the house red-heads were spilling out the doorway to see her, and a genuine smile lit up Hermione's face.

"Hermione!" she was engulfed in a hug by Ginny whom was now five inches taller than she.

"Oomph, Ginny get oofff" The small brunette said from under the mass of Ginny's wavy auburn hair, the young red-head pulled back to survey her friend.

"Oh Hermione you've gotten slimmer, and you hair it looks amazing what did you do?!" she exclaimed

"A spell," the smiling woman lied dismissively, a tapping on her shoulder caused her to turn around.

"Harry!" she launched herself at her best friend giving him a massive hug.

"Good to see you too, Herms" The messy haired man said as she touched back to the ground once more.

She didn't have a chance to reply before she was grabbed into another hug, this time by a teary eyed Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione deary…we must get you fed…come on inside…" Molly pulled the frazzled but happy girl inside where she was grabbed yet again this time by Charlie who looked as if he had gained even more freckles than before.

"Got a girl yet Charlie?" she asked jokingly

He grinned before saying, "I prefer Dragons to women."

Then she was spun yet again this time into the arms of a laughing George Weasley, "hey Hermione, You haven't been by the shop lately! Lover boy over there has been moping around all week,"

"Hey!" Ron said from her left and she barely had time to laugh and roll her eyes before she was pushed into a hug with a grinning Angelina Johnson.

"George giving you any trouble Angelina?" Hermione managed to say right as George grabbed his girlfriend of two years around the waist and said, "who me? Never…" and he dipped his lover back into a deep kiss.

The brown eyed girl giggled before being grabbed into yet another embrace this time by a strong and tall Bill Weasley whom hugged her briefly and grinned lopsidedly before pushing her towards his wife who smiled with radiance and hugged Hermione fiercely.

" 'ermione I am so 'appy you are 'ere" Fleur said before a small tugging on Hermione's pants leg made her glance down to see a beautiful two year old girl with shinning blonde hair and a little blue dress.

"Hello Victoire," Hermione said kindly, the little girl smiled and waved before running off between the sea of legs.

"Good afternoon Hermione" she turned to see Percy looking down at her through his wire rimmed glasses.

"Hello Percy, where's your lovely wife?" the amused girl said

"Oh Aubrey is at home, she was feeling a little under the weather, but I will be sure to send her your condolences."

"Thank you Percy," a twinkle in her brown eyes

"Aunt Mione! Aunt Mione! Have you seen Victoire?" a small voice said from the ground, Hermione looked towards the 4 year old boy whose hair was slowly turning from red to blue.

"I think she went towards the living room Teddy," Hermione said pointing in the general direction watching little Teddy Lupin bound through the people.

"Come on Hermione lets get a seat at the table," as Hermione found herself being lead outside by her boyfriend, she shook her head in amusement, the Weasley family was entertaining to say the least.

Outside she found a large table filled with heavy food causing it to groan with strain. Finally everyone made their way to the table, and after a word from Mr. Weasley the family dug in. Stories were being shared for the hundredth time; jokes were being laughed at for the thousandth, and for the first time in three days Hermione felt herself easing into comfort.

Lunch turned into tea, and tea turned into dinner, and by the time Hermione got home it was eleven at night. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a dream in her mind.

This was her life.

&&&&&&

Draco's 'transformation' has done him more good than he ever imagined. His already handsome features had gotten even more beautiful, inhumanly so. As if his chin got less pointed and his hair grew longer, his eyes stayed the same stormy grey, while his nose sloped elegantly between his high cheek bones.

Grinning as he ate his main course at dinner in the manor, he had been getting shagged more frequently than normal only because of this strange transformation.

His thoughts slowly drifted towards the emptiness of the manor, his father still had another two years in Azkaban and his mother had just gotten back from the prison and she spent her days locked up in her own wing, having her meals brought to her.

After the final battle his parents had given up on Voldemort and had been only concerned for his safety. His parents got off with a light sentence his father less so than his mother, because _noble_ Harry Potter testified to say that she had the chance to turn him in to Voldemort and didn't.

Draco remembered his own trial, the ministry let him off because he never really killed anyone and they announced him under the influence of his parents and legally innocent. He knows they watch the house, and keep tabs on him at all times.

He tipped his head upward and pulled his lips into a smirk, "I wonder if they have cameras in my bedroom…perves," he mused aloud to himself before rising and going to get ready.

He was heading to yet another club.

The club was flashing red and white lights when he entered; the air was smoky and leaked with the smell of stale alcohol and sweat. The haze of the room was disorienting as Draco made his way towards the dance floor, another night, another dance, another song…and another girl.

This was his life.


	4. Meetings

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter four: Meetings

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.__**- **__**Carl Jung**_

It was raining when Hermione cut across the road in Diagon ally and pushed her way through the door of the quaint book shop. The store was small and decorated in brown and red and overflowing with bookshelf's filled with dusty tombs.

The smell of paper and ink accosted the young woman's senses as she pulled her scarf away from her mouth and folded her collar away from her neck. The small brunette made her way to the fiction section and began to browse, her fingers trailed over the leather spines as titles popped out at her.

Romance, Fantasy, Science Fiction, History, Biography, Novel, they all captured her and she couldn't seem to choose.

An hour and half later she had stacked us five large books in her arms, and was reaching for one more on a particularly high shelf. She had her stack of books resting on one cocked hip, the other hand reaching for the accursed book.

Suddenly she had an idea, looking around to make sure no one was watching, she stepped back from the shelf. Focusing on the book she reached her free hand to it, silently she willed the book to fly into her open hand, and she caught it deftly when it did.

"Well done Granger," A slow clapping was heard from her left and it took Hermione by surprise. She turned swiftly to stare at her intruder, and at the same time her carefully balanced stack of books fell from her grasp. Quickly putting her palm towards the ground she stopped them seconds before they hit the ground, she then raised her hand and motioned them back into a neat stack in her arms.

Only then did she take a good look at a cool Malfoy leaning against a teetering shelf. His usual smirk was pulling at his mouth as he extended his hand holding the large brown leather book; that she had levitated from its high spot only minutes before.

"Nice work Granger," he said smoothly as he moved gracefully from his place against the books.

"Malfoy," Hermione managed to grind out from between her teeth.

"Why so hostile Granger?" Draco asked as he loped elegantly closer to the seething girl.

"Why so smug…Dra-co?" she said mockingly dragging out his name.

"Don't say my name, you pretty little Mudblood," he sneered out.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult," The angered woman said shifting the weight on her feet slightly.

"Both," he stated raking his eyes over her body; his grey eyes flashing like silver.

"Pig," Hermione stated simply before turning on her heel to leave, but Draco reached out his long arm to gently place his hand around her free wrist.

The reaction was immediate; the books fell once again to the floor this time they clattered loudly. As Hermione spun around and ripped her arm out of his grasp, "Don't touch me" she said dangerously low.

The flame that had shocked her body was receding slightly, but the place around her wrist still throbbed dangerously. Draco quickly let go and stared at his hand that had pulsed strangely when he had placed it around her wrist.

Just then a small chubby man scurried around a book shelf.

"Is anything wrong Ms. Granger?" He said eyeing Draco up and down.

"No Andy, everything's fine" Hermione said watching as the shop keeper turned and walked away, but when she turned back around Malfoy was gone.

Hermione shook her head and bent down to gather her books. The slightly confused girl hurried to the check out and bought all six books. She then popped her lapel of her black pea-coat, and wrapped her old Gryffindor scarf around her neck before pushing back out into the cold wet day.

Her thoughts swirling around in her head like the wind.

&&&&&&

Draco left the shop while her back was turned, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets tucking his chin against the wind. He slowly looked around before breaking into a run, Diagon Ally flashed behind him as he ran, and soon he found himself at the ministry.

Draco Malfoy didn't have to work, his families fortune was enough to last his future family for ten generations. He was the third richest man in the world, but other normal people did have to work, and he was off to see his best Friend.

Blaise Zabini worked as an Auror in the ministry; his family had stayed neutral during the war therefore, there was no trial for him and he was a free man.

Draco went in the visitor's entrance, sneering slightly at the overly pleasant woman's voice. Draco finally made it to Blaise's cubical, after much dodging of suspicious ministry workers.

"Hey man," the blond man said leaning casually against his friend's desk.

"Bloody hell Draco, you scared me," Blaise said putting his hand over his heart while standing up to greet his best friend.

Blaise was tall at six foot one and the epitome of dark and handsome. His mother was Italian, and he didn't know his father. His mother was a gold-digger and everyone knew it. Blaise had dark chocolate skin with high cheek bones, and dark Italian eyes and a chiseled face, all the women in the ministry would walk through the Auror department just to get a glance at him.

"So what's up, man?" Blaise asked setting upon his desk.

"Weird stuff," Draco said closing his eyes briefly.

"What kind of stuff," The dark man said going into auror mode.

"Dunno, weird." Draco said with a shake of his head.

Blaise merely grinned and looked to Draco's left before saying, "Potty and Weasel-bee approaching at two o'clock."

Draco turned sharply and sure enough a glaring Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were passing by Blaise's cubical. After the two former Gryffindor's turned a corner, Draco turned to his best friend; "Hey, Magic Wand at twelve tonight?"

"Yeah, great" Blaise replied sitting down in his office chair, "see you tonight."

"Bye," Draco left feeling a little better, and made his way to the manor to sleep and then get ready for another club tonight.

&&&&&

"Does Malfoy look a little less pointy?" Ron asked Harry once they reached the messy haired man's private office.

"Yeah, and a little taller and…paler….but not in a bad way…" Harry's mind started turning and a light was blinking on an alert signal, but he couldn't figure out why.

"You're such a pansy!" Ron said punching his best friend on the arm playfully with a grin.

"You started it," Harry Retorted back ignoring the red light in his brain, instead began to jibe with his red-headed friend.

* * *

A/N: A Polyvore picture in honor of this fanfic made by Me. :) Check it out. http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/death_moonlight/set?id=12549769


	5. Girls Night Out

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter five: Girls night out

_Young people are in a condition like permanent intoxication, because youth is sweet and they are growing.__**-**__**Aristotle**_

Hermione sighed irritably as she ran the brush once more through her long dark locks. Ginny Potter had _insisted_ that the girls take a night out, even though they all had boyfriends and or husbands, except for Jade.

"Hermione!" a loud shout from outside her locked bedroom door, caused her to roll her eyes and then get up to open the door.

A dolled up Ginny Potter marched into the small room.

"Merlin Hermione lets get going," the red-head snapped disappearing into Hermione's closet and coming back out with clothes in hand.

Then the brown headed girl got a look at her friends outfit. Ginny was wearing a black mini skirt showing off her long pale legs, a dark emerald green silky halter top that showed off her long neck and almost all of her back and she wore zebra patterned sling back espadrilles. Her makeup was light and natural; she looked great with her auburn colored locks pulled up on top of her head.

"Put this on and I'll be back to do your makeup, the other's will be here any second," Ginny stated walking back out of the room after throwing some clothes at Hermione.

The small girl sighed in agitation, but began to pull on the cloths anyway and two minutes later Ginny came in and began to powder her face; finally after much fidgeting from Hermione, Ginny backed away and let Hermione survey herself in the full length mirror.

The brunette was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark purple vest like shirt with black lace detail and four gold buttons in the middle of the shirt from the bust and stopping right above the belly button; showing off her neck and chest and also the skin between her jeans and the bottom of the shirt. Her hair was falling in messy curls down her back; her eyes were lined darkly and heavily in black and the rest of her face a natural glow. She looked amazing, but she sighed irritably none-the-less.

"Put your shoes on and come on, everybody is here…" Ginny said making her way out of the room, as Hermione slipped on some shiny black pep-toe heels.

The annoyed woman made her way to her own living room, where a roomful of women were talking over cups of water, every one of them looking stunning.

Luna Lovegood was there wearing an above the knee red skirt that flowed lightly from her hips, it had three white buttons on each side of the pelvis. She had on a Hello Kitty tank-top with a rainbow of colors on it, and her shoes were aqua blue ankle boots with hot pink accents. She had different colored bangles up her arms, and her hair was flowing down her back.

"Hey Luna, you look nice," Hermione said tonelessly.

"So do you," the dreamy eyed woman said back.

"How's Rolf?" the small woman asked genuinely about her friend's boyfriend.

"Fine, he's off looking for Margrul Antones at the moment," Luna replied with excitement.

"Oh…how…nice," Hermione said looking around to find someone else to talk too.

Flur was looking gorgeous, in a hot pink cap sleeved dress with a gentle scoop neck and a tight waist and flowing right down to her knees. Her shoes were off white sling backs with a knotted peep toe front. Her hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail, and she had no makeup on, but she probably looked the most beautiful.

Angelina was there wearing white skinny jeans and a flowing patterned top, which had green, gold, and aqua flowers on it. Her shoes where light aqua stilettos. Her dark chocolate skin contrasted beautifully with the white clothes, and her long braided hair hung down her back.

"Hey Angelina, you look great," Hermione said walking over to her friend

"Hello…so do you," The dark woman replied with a smile

"Hey girls," A short woman approached Hermione and Angelina with an intense smile.

"Hey Jade," the two exclaimed brightly

Jade Emmy Andrews was a half-blood witch from America who came to London to see the world, and she soon became friends with Hermione when they met at the book store. Pretty soon she became part of the gang.

Jade was extreamly short at five feet one inch, she had platinum blonde hair cut bob style, the tips of her hair died an inky black. She had pale skin and her face had bright innocent features, her eyes were wide and a dark indigo blue color. She was wearing black hot pants, with a hot pink silky top, fitted around the waist and bust and showing off her mid-drift, and the Tattoo peaking out of her pants, of a black sparrow in flight. Her shoes were black and high with multiple cutouts.

"How's it going?" the pixie like woman said brightly and with a smile.

"Fine," Hermione managed to say before Ginny started speaking, "Ok everyone, to the Magic Wand."

All the women disappeared with loud 'pops'

They emerged in the dark alley beside the club.

The Magic Wand was probably the most famous club in wizarding London, to muggle's it looks like a run-down antique shop that's always closed, but to a witch or wizard it's a pumping club. All the women, with Ginny in the lead, walked down the line of people waiting to get in and straight up to the large bouncer.

Ginny smiled flirtatiously at the bulky man and he opened the door without hesitation. The six women filed into the pulsing club, lights flashed around them as they made their way to a table.

They all sat down at the red and black colored table.

"I'll go get the drinks…Firewhiskey everybody?" Ginny asked standing up, a general agreement ensued.

"Come on Luna come with me," Ginny said pulling her dreamy friend up to go with her.

Hermione sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

" 'ermione cheer up, 'ave some fun," Flur said placing a gentle hand on the sulking girls arm.

"Yeah, Herms stop being a prude and loosen up," Jade said throwing her head back with a smile, Hermione glared at her friend.

"Blimey Jade, you got another Tattoo" Hermione exclaimed removing her hands from her chest and looking at the tattoo of the small Fairy situated on the base of the small girls neck.

"God Hermione, you have been out of it, I got two new ones," Jade said lifting the side of shirt to expose a vine of roses swirling from her hip up her side to the base of her bust.

"That is very cool," Hermione said right as Ginny and Luna came back with the drinks. After the firewhiskey was past around Angelina raised hers into the air, "to being…a woman," they all took a drink with collective smiles and laughs.

"Let's go dance!" Jade said getting out of her chair and slipping her way to the gyrating dance floor, Flur and Angelina getting up next, Angelina's walk looking so heavy next to Flur's almost dance like gait.

"Come on Hermione, live a little" Ginny said pulling the slightly frightened girl up and over to the packed dance floor. The lovely girls were attracting a lot of attention as they swung their hips and spun their bodies, with a lot of laughs. All the girls except Jade were just playfully dancing with each other, but Jade was flirting with a couple of guys to the left of the pack.

Suddenly Hermione felt extremely hot before a chill passed over her skin. She spun quickly only to see a mob of people dancing around her. This time a wave of heat flashed up her arm before a loud pulsing in her ears. She spun this time to the left, once again only left with the view of people dancing.

Hermione shook her head in agitation, before beginning to push her way through the people back to her table and drinks. She slumped into a chair and took a long gulp of her drink. Soon her friends made her way back to the table, where she was sitting her head in her hands.

The six lady's gathered around the table to exchange story's as custom on a girls night out, but they were interrupted.

"Hello Ladies" A very handsome Blaise Zabini said from behind Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione glanced up at him with a bored expression before saying, "leave Zabini."

"Granger!?" He said in surprise,

"Yeah, bugger off" Ginny said to him.

"Weasley?!" He exclaimed once again in surprise,

"Yes," Flur replied just as Ginny said, "Potter."

Finally Blaise looked at everyone at the table, "Lovegood and Johnson, I should have known." He shook his head just as Jade raised her hand in the air and said, "Andrews."

Everyone turned to look at her with eyebrows raised, "I felt left out," she said in explanation. Her friends shook their head in exasperation.

"Well isn't this just a little party," Hermione muttered sarcastically, her bad mood intensified by the heat that continued to flash through out her body.

"Why yes, Granger it is," A smooth sneering voice said from Hermione's left.

"Bloody Hell, I hate my life," The heated brunette said dropping her head to the table.

"Join the club Granger, I'm trying to get shagged and you birds are the only hot ones here," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk.

"I honestly don't know whether to hex you, slap you, or say thank you," Ginny said with a roll of her honey brown eyes.

"I'll take a slap," Blaise said with a hearty wink and a lopsided smile.

"Arse," Angelina speaking up simply.

"Maybe we should leave, Hermione doesn't look so well," Luna said with concern in her dreamy blue eyes. Right after Hermione groaned her head still lying upon the table.

"Mione' are you ok?" Ginny touched the heated girls arm gently.

"ahh," Hermione yelled out and Ginny quickly snatched her hand away, where a large red handprint was burned like a tattoo onto the brunette's skin.


	6. Heat

**Death of Moonlight**

Chapter six: Heat

Previously: "Maybe we should leave, Hermione doesn't look so well," Luna said with concern in her dreamy blue eyes. Right after Hermione groaned her head still lying upon the table.

"Mione' are you ok?" Ginny touched the heated girls arm gently.

"ahh," Hermione yelled out and Ginny quickly snatched her hand away, where a large red handprint was burned onto the brunette's skin.

&&&&&

Draco watched as Ginny placed her hand upon the muggle born's arm, he sucked in a breath as he watched a handprint appear on his arm. He grabbed Blaise and turned to leave, but his best friend shook him off. The stressed man turned quickly and pushed his way out of the club, before beginning to run. Not caring if people saw the flash of his body, he ran until he reached the manor.

The red print of a hand no longer stung his skin, and he fell upon his bed in exhaustion.

&&&&&

Hermione stood up quickly, knocking her chair to the ground. Her friends stood around her worriedly, but she suddenly felt cold, a change form the heat that had previously burned her bones. She pushed her way through the crowds, emerging finally into the dark night.

Ignoring the cries from her friends she spun into oblivion before appearing in front of her flat building. The frazzled girl ran inside and up the stairs, past the broken elevator and finally into her room.

She sighed in exhaustion as she locked the door; the small brunette began to strip out of her clothes on the way to her bedroom, just leaving them where they lay. Finally she reached her room and pulled on a pair of pajamas from the floor before falling into bed, her eyes closing immediately.

_The moon's rays reached down from the inky sky, and Hermione could feel them tickle her skin. She smiled, before jumping from the tree limb she was perched upon to another one close by. The wind whipped her long hair, and caressed her skin. She then realized vaguely that she was only wearing a piece of pink silk draped across her body scantily. _

_Her ears pricked as she heard a noise in the distance, heat raced up her spin until her head felt like it was going to burst from the flames. Suddenly, a gleaming smirk and stormy eyes. _

Hermione awoke that morning drenched in sweat, she laid breathing heavily for a few minutes before hurrying to take a shower.

She ignored the messages on her phone from her worried friends, instead hurrying to get ready.

Soon she was ready for work, and she quickly apparated to Saint Mungo's.

"Hello Ms. Granger," The security guard greeted as she hurried to her station.

Hermione worked in the children's ward with the fatal victims.

The children flocked around her, and she smiled. This was her life; she lived for these kids' smiles.

As she left work that night, her heart started beating more rapidly than usual, she took deep breaths but nothing would calm her racing pulse. As the sun set, it got worse and she broke into a cold sweat. She changed into a light cotton jersey dress when she got home, trying to cool down. She lay on her couch, but it only became worse, and as the sun set and night fell like a curtain she knew what she needed to do.

&&&&&

Draco couldn't breath; the club's smoky dance floor was filling his lungs and he needed to get out.

He let go of the slim blonde he was dancing with, and pushed through the masses of people to get outside. Each brush of skin from another human burnt his very being, and he closed his eyes in pain as he just pushed through, finally breathing in the deep crisp air when he burst into the fresh air.

Then he ran.

&&&&&

Hermione gasped as red burns began to appear on her skin, some looked like hand prints and others were just strips of scarred skin, but they quickly disappeared as others would pop up. Only a minute passed of this before they stopped.

Suddenly she knew; he was on his way.

The clearing was lit only by the bright light of the waning moon; her milky skin shimmered as she sat cross-legged on a low branch, her soft jersey dress riding up on her thigh. She heard his soft breath, and light footsteps before she saw him, and when he finally entered the clearing she let out the breath she was holding.

Her chest felt lighter, like she could breathe again.

He stepped out of the brushes like an angel, pale against the dark sky background.

"Granger," He acknowledged her and she tilted her head back, a greeting.

"Malfoy."

"We keep meeting like this," he reached up to the limp she was perched upon and with little or no effort he pulled it down until she could hop off gracefully onto the ground.

"I was sitting there," she glared up at him, strangely not fazed by his strange show of strength.

He chuckled, a deep, low, mocking, sound that had chills racing up Hermione's spine.

Anger flared up in her blood, her eyes flashed gold and she was raising her hand up to hit him. But in a flash his long fingers were wrapped around her wrist, holding her hand away from his face.

Hermione gasped, and her eyes rolled back in her head. The place where her skin touched his was on fire in a most perfect way. Her blood was racing and her breath was weakening, a flame burned in the pit of her stomach and her entire body turned into liquid.

Her lips parted and she looked up at him from under hooded eyes, she watched in hypnotized fascination as he licked his lips, and his eyes darkened to stormy silver.

Their breath mingled together, and she inhaled his sweet masculine smell; as his eyes bored into hers with an intense connection.

Suddenly, an owl hooted from its spot on a taller branch and Draco released Hermione's wrist, breaking the trance.

Before Hermione had time to process what had happened, Draco was gone.


	7. History Lesson

**Death of Moonlight **

A/N: There will be brief mention of "Adult activities" in this chapter, and maybe one other in the future. I don't write smut, it is tastefully done and nothing to bump this up to an M rating. I feel confidant that everyone can handle it.

Chapter seven: 

Draco groaned, here he was on top of a beautiful blonde bombshell and he couldn't even _rise_ to the occasion. He kissed her harder and she moaned under him, he didn't even know her name but she was his typical type. Little Draco just wasn't cooperating.

Suddenly his mind drifted to Granger, her small toned body and big wide brown eyes.

Oh.

Little Draco had no problem that time. Thoughts of Hermione filled his mind as he slept with this other girl, a nameless face, but it was Hermione's name he called out subconsciously as he fell off the cliff of ecstasy.

He thanked the girl for a nice evening, watching her stiffen as he pushed her from his bed. They always expected to be able to stay the night, even if they knew his reputation.

No girl had ever slept the entire night in Draco's bed, and he planned to keep it that way.

He felt restless, unsatisfied and he cursed his mind. It was all Granger's fault; she was all he could think about. Ever sense he left the clearing two days ago, she filled his mind.

The way her dark locks fell in waves to the curve of her back, and her delicate features when she smirked up at him; the deep caring and knowledge in those chocolate eyes.

Draco shook his head, cursing himself for thinking of her. He made his way to the balcony outside his room, swinging himself up to sit precariously on the edge. His feet dangling over the edge, about three stories form the ground. He tipped his head up to stare at the moon; it was the moon that started this whole thing. And a voice deep inside him told him that it would be the moon that finished it.

&&&&&

Two long days of confusion after the night in the clearing Hermione found herself, where else? In a wizarding library.

She had no idea where to start. She started with the moon; she knew that her "transformation" took place on the full moon. After flipping though a couple dusty tombs full of tiny text she came across something interesting.

_The full moon has many signs, from werewolf's to beauty. However, one of the most looked over mentions of the full moon is the story of the vampire Dracolia; on each night of the full moon he would kill a woman. And only one kill; usually he would go on killing sprees, but not on the full moon. Just one woman, always with dark hair and eyes. Some say it's because he was in love with Mira, the beautiful dark haired and eyed fairy queen and she never would reciprocate his feelings. The legend goes that when he was finally killed he whispered her name as his dying breath. The myth continues that Mira when heard of his Death she said a prayer, and when she was finished her wish was written in the stars. She disappeared after that night and was never seen again, the night Dracolia was killed was a full moon. _

Hermione shut the book with a loud slam, her heart beating quickly in her chest. Something was pulling at her memory, but she couldn't figure it out. Quickly she hurried to find a book on fairies, specifically Mira. Finally she found one that caught her interest.

_Mira was the first known fairy and named Queen. She is most known for her help with winning the forbidden forest away from the Goblins. Also for the fact she was a Psyche. The word Psyche means consciousness or mind, but in the magical word and used as a noun it means someone who can affect and sometimes predict the future. Mira was one of only three cases of a true Psyche. It was said that she never used her gift unfairly, such as effecting wars or outcomes of games. However, the only recorded usage of her gift was before she disappeared, no one knows what she influenced the world to happen, only that after the words were spoken a new constellation was formed. _

Hermione squinted at the picture of the constellation; she could vaguely make out a pair of wings on one figure, which seemed to be intertwined with a taller more manly form. It seemed to Hermione that this myth had something to due with her transformation; she flipped the page in the book and gasped.

There was a black and white moving picture, a tiny woman was smiling up at the camera and waving, out of her slim back grew shimmering wings. The most surprising part was her face. Hermione felt as if she was looking into a mirror, from the wide dark eyes and long waves down to the small sloped nose and bow tie mouth.

Hermione traced the figure, with wide eyes. The fairy smiled up at her, and winked and with a shuttered breath the surprised witch closed the book slowly.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring in the quiet of the small library; Hermione quickly dug it out of her pocket before hastily answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Herms, you wanna catch some lunch?"

"Sure Ron, where at?" Hermione began putting the books back into their places as she held the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"That bar in Diagon Ally?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, sounds great…I'll meet you there in about fifteen," Hermione said quietly, slipping the last book into its rightful place.

"Okay, see you. Love you," He said hastily.

"Bye, Love you too," she replied, picking up her messenger bag as they both hung up. She sighed, she needed facts and numbers. Myths and stories, transformations and the supernatural were not Hermione's specialty. And what had happened to her was getting stranger by the second.

&&&&&

The bar in Diagon Alley was quaint and reminded Hermione of a place she would frequently visit in muggle London. Dark wood and forest green walls, but everywhere there were signatures and messages left by past occupants of the pub. There were also Polaroid's of famous customers, there was a picture of someone who drank the most beers in one minute, someone who had come to the bar every night for three years.

Hermione looked around briefly before spotting her boyfriend across the room, lounging with a drink in a booth.

She slid in next to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked as she signaled for the waitress to bring her a drink.

"Okay, some kids set off the fireworks again, George almost killed them then. I had to throw em' out." Ron answered, with a roll of his eyes. When the waitress came back with Hermione's drink, they ordered.

"What did you do today babe? I know it's your day off…" Ron slipped his long arm around her slim shoulders.

"Went to the library," she replied with a shrug, as her boyfriend snorted in amusement.

"I should've guessed," he grinned at her widely.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Hermione's arms and neck stood up, and she could feel heat racing through her blood. Her eyes automatically snapped to the door where he was entering out of the chilly winter air, his dark pea coat and grey scarf fitting his slim form perfectly. Silver eyes and melted chocolate met through the sea of people, and Hermione felt her breath leave her in one whoosh.

She briefly registered that Ron was still ribbing her about her library excursions, but all she could focus on was the platinum haired man who was walking through the pub towards her like they were drawn together by magnets.

Ron hadn't seen Draco, and he was threading his hand through Hermione's when his touch began to sear her skin, and she pulled away from him slightly, shifting so it looked as if she just wanted to face him, in order to see him more clearly. In reality she needed to stop from touching him.

Draco slid into the booth directly behind Hermione, their backs facing one another through the leather seats.

She couldn't breath, his presence was intoxicating and his musky manly scent was all around her. She let her head fall back, her hair tumbling towards where Draco was sitting.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked unaware of the former Slytherin only a few feet away.

"I'm just really tired," She replied absently, resisting the urge for her eyes to roll back in her head, as she felt Draco's long fingers curl a tendril of her dark hair around his finger.

Electricity was pouring into her body from his touch, she was heaving for breath her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Herms? Here, drink something," Ron urged but she pushed the drink away, her mind drunk with Draco's presence.

She felt him tug at her hair slightly and she bit her lip, keeping her moans at bay, and she could feel the rumble of his growl though the strange connection they had.

Her eyes slid lazily to a confused Ron, who reached out to touch her, the combined force of his painful touch and Draco's exhilarating presence snapped her into focus and she managed to stand, her eyes horrified. She stumbled to the exit, and when she fell into the cold winter air she apparated quickly, confused and conflicted.


	8. Dreams

Death of Moonlight

Chapter Eight: Dreams 

Harry groaned, the hundreds of books surrounding him were Hermione's specialty and they were a bit overwhelming to him. He and the other ministry workers were reading diligently into deciphering the prophecy about the two lovers.

The biggest question is how two people were going to affect the fate of the wizarding world.

"I just don't understand Luna, what do two random freaks have to do with the end of the wizarding race?" Harry groaned rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Maybe there's some kinda curse, or something," Luna said flipping though an especially large book on fairies.

"That actually made sense Luna," Harry teased, grinning at his friend.

"Look at this!" She said, pushing toward him a story about Mira. Supposedly there was a love connection that never happened between her and Dracolia, and they disappeared around the same time. But not before she was recorded using her unique powers.

"Oh my," Luna murmured as she turned the page. The picture of Mira was grinning up at them, waving shyly.

"This just got a lot more complicated," Harry muttered staring down at the familiar face.

&&&&&

Hermione was sitting on top of her kitchen counter, legs swinging, and music blaring, as she cleaned.

With a flick of her finger, she had the vacuum going, along with a duster, and a rag scrubbing down all her surfaces. The brown eyed woman decided that if she was going to embrace this new part of herself; then she better start enjoying her new powers.

She briefly had considered that what she was doing was just wandless magic. But of what she had read about wandless magic is that it was very difficult and impossible to more than one spell at once. What Hermione was able to do came easy to her, and she could move or make something do just about anything.

With a burst of energy she stood up onto her counter and began singing into a wooden spoon while dancing around, the music blaring.

She didn't even need to focus on the fact that her apartment was cleaning its self, the song was coming to a close and she jumped high into the air. She turned into a perfect summersault and landed catlike onto her floor, arms held high.

"Merlin Hermione…its you," Hermione clutched her heart, and raised her head to stare at her best friend in her doorway.

"Harry! You scared me!" She exclaimed nervously, biting her lip.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk…" The wide green eyed man said watching her apartment clean itself.

"Yes, we probably should," she said briskly, with a swish of her hand all the cleaning supplies put themselves away. They walked into the living room in silence, they sat across from each other with brisk expectation.

"So this is top secret information, but I believe it concerns you. There was a prophecy made a week or two ago about two people that are descendents of Mira and Dracolia…" He waited to make sure she was following, although he knew she was. "…they have to fall in love or else the entire wizarding world will be demolished."

"But how is entire wizarding race going to depend on just two people?" Hermione asked.

"That's the biggest question at the moment, I think Luna's idea is the best actually…it's a curse."

"Luna?" asked Hermione skepticly.

"Yes actually, but back to the topic at hand…Hermione, you're one of them." Harry leaned forward, eyes intent on his best friend.

"I know…" she whispered, eyes tearing slightly.

"Ron?..." Harry trailed off, the realization just coming to him.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, willing the tears away.

"God, I know Harry!" she whispered harshly.

"Who is it Hermione?" Harry moved onto the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her slight shoulders.

The curly haired witch sucked in a deep breath, feeling it rattle in her chest.

"Malfoy."

"Are you sure?!" Harry asked eyes wide.

"More than I've ever been in my life…it's like this weird connection. I don't know, I'm not in love with him…yet…but it's like we can't stay away from each other."

"Bloody hell."

"Exactly."

&&&&&

_The full moon cast a bright glow over the round meadow. There was a small woman sitting on a low branch, her swan like neck extended as she stared at the moon. _

"_Your majesty, he is dead." A small winged servant said lowly. _

"_I know," the woman's musical voice rang out clear in the soft night. "Leave me." The queen said. The servant left his mistress, when she was alone she jumped down from the tree landing gracefully in the middle of the meadow. _

"_Oh God, what I have I done," she cried softly her back hunching over like she was intense pain. It was strange seeing this strong woman so broken. She recovered quickly, standing up tall, stretching her arms towards the moon, before closing her eyes and sprouting off these words in a low musical voice. _

_"Aidez-moi, ancêtre de la lune, à faire que cela arrive. Si les descendants  
de mon bien-aimé et moi ne tombent pas amoureux, alors tout ce que le monde  
magique a travaillé pour s'écroulera. Faites que cela arrive, Dame ancêtre  
de la lune."_

_Suddenly the moon seemed to burst into a million tiny beams, lifting the woman off the ground, and into the dark sky. Her scream pierced the night, spitting the forests soul into fragile fragments. Hundreds of fairies came crowding into the meadow as they watched their queen disappear, into the sky. _

Hermione woke up with a gasp, eyes wide, sweat pouring from her body. She couldn't remember what she has been dreaming; only that it was important. She sunk back into her pillows and drifted back to sleep, forgetting all about the disturbing dream.

&&&&&

_Fire chased him. _

_Torches. _

_The moon was high and bright. _

_He needed to reach the forest. _

_They have him cornered, circling him. _

_A stake. The end. _

"_Mira." _

Draco woke up confused from his dream. Everything was scattered, but one thing continued to echo in his mind.

Mira.


	9. Begging

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter Nine: Begging

Hermione was nursing a mug of steaming coffee when a burst of emerald flames and a squeal came from her fire place.

"Bugger!" Ginny swore and coughed as she dusted the soot off of her dark purple blouse.

"Ginny? It's early…"Hermione stared in confusion at the unexpected visitor.

"But you had to be next to find out!" Ginny said, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"Find out what?" The dark haired witch asked, brows pulled together questioningly.

"You're going to be an auntie!" Ginny burst, and already Hermione could spot the glow about her friend.

"You're pregnant! Oh, Gin that's wonderful!" They pulled each other into fierce embraces.

"Harry and I just told the family at the burrow, I just had to come tell you next…"

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione smiled brightly at her friend.

"There's more…" Ginny bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?"

"Would you be the Godmother?"

Hermione was floored; no one had ever asked her for something as big as this.

"Of course, yes Ginny, yes," Hermione replied, the girls hugged each other tightly again.

"I have to go tell the girls now…see you later Herms!" Ginny looked flustered and rushed but insanely happy, and Hermione waved a cheerful goodbye as her friend quickly disappeared back into the fireplace.

"Godmother," Hermione beamed. Finally something was making sense and going right.

* * *

The day wore on slowly, it was Hermione's day off and she spent it buried in books.

She found no more information than she already knew about Mira and Dracolia, but Luna's idea of a curse seemed very plausible. The problem is that no one was there to witness Mira's disappearance.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on her door, shoving the books out of her way she quickly made her way to the door, pulling it open swiftly.

Her breath caught, literally, she couldn't breath for a second.

He was here.

He stood regal and tall filling up her doorway with his broad shoulders and slim waist; his overall perfection.

"This is so messed up," He whispered, his voice low and raspy and it sent chills racing down her spine.

He ran his long elegant fingers through his platinum hair, but it just fell back into his face.

Hermione shuttered.

"I can't…stay-away from..-you." He choked out, eyes stormy silver piercing her very soul. And Hermione book-worm extraordinaire thought she had never seen anyone more sexy than Draco-effen'-Malfoy.

"God…" and with that breathy exclamation Hermione reached up and pulled Draco to her by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together with heady desperation.

The moment their lips touched everything else seemed oddly insignificant, Draco spun her around pressing her small body between him and the doorframe. They could feel every inch of one another as their mouths moved feverishly together. Draco threaded one hand into her long dark curls, the other grasping her hip pulling her flush against him, causing her to break away from him with a gasp.

He took immediate advantage of the situation, kissing along the long column of her neck nipping at her soft skin along the way.

Hermione was panting, a need was growing within her at an alarming pace, and everything in her body begged for her to keep Draco pressed against her for the rest of her life.

"Draco…" She sighed; he growled a low feral sound that had Hermione shuddering with the sheer appeal of it.

He pressed his lips against hers once more, and when her small tongue met his, an inferno burned the entire room. She hopped up into his arms, wrapping her short legs around his waist, a moan bubbled up in both of their bodies.

Suddenly a timer buzzed from the kitchen where Hermione had been making dinner.

They let go of each other as is being brought back from a trance, although every cell in their bodies begged for them to come together once more.

Draco let out a long string of curses, as Hermione closed her eyes with defeat.

"I know what's happening to us, somewhat…" She whispered softly, the timer still going off.

Draco looked at her hopefully; they ignored the strange pull they shared.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He nodded and she shut the door quietly. It was going to be a long dinner.

He followed her into the kitchen, and every hair on her body stood at attention for his presence.

"Its lasagna," she said as she pulled the steaming food out of the oven.

"That's fine," He said leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he assessed her small but cozy apartment.

She methodically cut the food and put two pieces onto plates before pouring drinks and setting everything up on the table. Her body begged her to run to the man who was watching her with intense dark eyes, but she willed herself to stay in control.

As they sat across from each other at the small breakfast table, the electricity between them seemed to spark, and it was difficult for Hermione to even breathe properly.

"Explain," he said demandingly before putting a bite of the lasagna in his mouth and chewing slowly.

She told him as much as she could, about Dracolia's and Mira's supposed relationship, the deaths and disappearances, and the curse and or prediction of Mira's.

Draco had pushed his half eaten food away and was rubbing his eyes deeply, before swearing lowly.

"Exactly," Hermione rolled her eyes, before slumping back into her seat. Ignoring the way his shoulder muscles shifted under his thin white button down.

"I need to go," He got up and began towards the door, his mind screaming at him to run back to her, to turn around.

"Okay…" she said softly watching him leave, confusion racking her entire body.

"Oh and for the record Granger…I still hate you," He said before closing the door. Physical pain shot through his arm as he did so but he managed to shut it. She lifted her mouth into a small grin before heading back to her research.

Life was getting stranger by the second.


	10. Rage

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter Ten: Rage

Hermione worked through the next two weeks in an increasing fog. Without seeing Draco in such a long period of time her body was rebelling, her headaches were getting to a point where she felt as if her entire body was throbbing. She would randomly feel hot and then extremely cold, and breathing felt tight and constricted.

She finally called in sick, her body was weak and she was seconds away from finding Draco to relive any kind of pain her body was feeling. Suddenly her door burst open and the air in her apartment cleared, she could breathe. He ran to her, and in their pain induced minds they clung to one another.

Their headaches immediately disappeared; the hot and cold flashes were gone. The only thing left was the intense attraction that always seemed to exist when they were near each other.

He covered her body on the couch, half on top of her, legs tangled together. Her arms clutched at the smooth muscles of his back and her face was pressed against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

He rested his hands on her sides, pressing his nose into the curve of her long neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"This is so wrong," she whispered against him.

"Merlin I know," He said voice rumbling her to the very core.

"I don't know what's happening to us," she murmured helplessly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh…it'll be okay," he said, taking a deep rattling breath.

They stayed twisted together on the couch as they slowly drifted to sleep, their breathing syncing together as they clutched to each other.

Hermione woke up abruptly, to a door slamming against her wall. She tried to shoot up and look around, but the weight of Draco's arm around her waist was holding her down. Suddenly that weight was ripped off of her, and Draco awoke just as a punch was landed to his jaw.

"Blood-effin'" he managed to get out as he looked up into the furious eyes of one Ronald Weasley.

Ron was beyond words, as he pushed Draco up against the nearest wall, before punching him once again.

"Oh God, Ron don't hurt him," Hermione was crying as pain ripped though her body.

Her broken and helpless sobs stopped Ron in mid-punch, letting go of Draco who slid down the wall to crumble in the floor.

"What the hell Hermione, you're cheating on me with…Malfoy," Ron spit out in disgust, his fiery hair wild as his eyes hardened.

"No, ugh…I don't know…" She whispered, curling herself into a ball and pushing back into the couch.

"I can't believe…is this the first; I don't want to know…" Ron muttered almost to himself.

"This is never happened, before…I guess…" Hermione tried to explain but her voice trailed off.

"What is this then?!" Ron roared his back turned from where Draco was standing up.

"Calm down weasel bee, it's…well, Granger why don't you explain," Draco said, putting his hands up in a surrender position as Ron turned on him.

Ron's eyes rolled back to Hermione who was desperately trying to search for the right words to begin the complicated story. She began with Harry and the ministry then moving to the research that she had done and the conclusion that both she and Harry made together.

"That Draco and I…are well _destined_ to be together." She finished softly.

"But do you two even like each other?" Ron asked from his spot slumped in the chair.

"Ugh no, but there's this intense attraction that if we stay away from each other we get physically sick." Draco said with disgust.

Hermione felt her stomach sink at the disgust in Draco's voice.

Ron let out a long string of curses, rubbing his eyes.

"Well I guess it's necessary that we break up," he said to Hermione after a long silence.

"Yeah…" she said, biting her lip.

"bye."

"bye." She watched as he stood and left, her world was turned upside down and she couldn't help the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"You're crying over that piece of-" Draco cut himself off, he looked torn between running and attempting to comfort her.

"Its just all so twisted, and I don't know what to do anymore," she sobbed.

"Bugger," Draco said, sitting down and pulling her to curl up against him, as she buried her face into his chest.

After a few minutes of her soft crying she began to talk again.

"It was like he just left, it was over and that was it. He didn't seem distraught or anything." She wrapped her small hand around his t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it," Draco murmured.

"We hate each other, it's this damn attraction," she said her tears clearing up.

"Yeah…" Draco said softly, not really knowing what to tell her.

They sat in silence just clinging to each other as the apartment darkened around them, the sound of the phone ringing through the silence made both of them jump.

Hermione reached for it and picked it up with a soft, "hello?"

Draco listened as her eyes widened at whatever the other person on the phone was telling her.

"Oh god," tears were again welling up in her eyes and she shrunk herself into the couch.

"I'll be there…it's my fault-" she was cut off by the other person.

"But we-" again the other person wouldn't let her speak.

"Okay, yeah." She hung up the phone and the sobs began again.

"Come on," Draco held his arms out to her but she looked at him with wide terrified eyes.

"Get out," she whispered.

"What?"

"Now!" she yelled pushing at him with her feet until he stumbled off the couch.

"Hermione-" Draco tried to plead, his confused eyes swimming.

"No Draco, get out right now." He slowly backed away from the door, she was furious and crying at the same time and he was a little scared.

As he closed the door behind him he heard a whoosh and her voice yelling out, "Saint Mungo's."

Well at least now he knew where to find her.


	11. Too Much

Death of Moonlight

Chapter Eleven: Too Much

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

'What the effen' hell?" a horse whisper into the stark white hospital room.

Bright lights gleamed off of ever pristine surface.

"Good, you're awake Mr. Weasley," a heavy-set woman in lime green robes was standing over him.

_Stomping down the streets, cursing his life; _

_The sight of Hermione and Draco pressed against each-other burned into his mind. _

_Snow swirled around him in the dusky afternoon. _

_The screech of brakes, a hunk of metal spinning un-controllably towards him, impact. _

_Blackness. _

"Stupid muggle contraptions," he muttered before the large healer tipped a potion down his throat and he fell again into darkness.

&&&&&

Hermione was sitting alone in a sea of red.

Every Weasley and friend of a Weasley was packed into the waiting room at Saint Mungo's. However she sat alone. Word of her being caught with Draco on the couch had spread like fiendfire through her immediate group of friends. Harry was on the other side of the room looking at her sympathetically as his slightly rounding wife held him in his seat.

The rest of room held no mercy for the girl they had thought of as a sister as she sat huddled in a corner chair silently crying.

The accident was simple and freak. Ron had left her apartment in muggle London in a typical-Weasley-rage mixed with his confusion and as he stomped down the sidewalk a taxi slipped on some ice and ran up onto the sidewalk. Everybody saw it happening except Ronald who was blinded by grief. The truck knocked him around before someone grabbed him and pulled his unconscious form out of the line of the spinning metal.

Thankfully a wizard in the crowd recognized Ron from the war and called Saint Mungos and the Ministry.

Ms. Weasley was crying into her husband's chest loudly in the small waiting room when a heavy set nurse came out of Ron's door. The roomful of people looked up expectantly, all except for Hermione who kept her head lowered in shame.

"He's woken for a minute and he seems to remember what happened so there seems to be no brain damage so that's good. Just a few cuts and bruises and he'll be a little confused. He woke up about an hour ago the first time but I sedated him for a few more tests but now he's sitting up and asking for three people specifically." The woman in the lime green robes held her hands on her hips with acute authority.

"He needs Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

The room simmered.

Hermione felt their heated stares and their thoughts were obvious, "_Why does he want to see the slut?_"

She stood from her chair silently and followed a sniffling Ms. Weasley and she almost smiled when Harry put his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the room. She heard Ginny gasp in anger before the door closed behind them.

They saw him laying in the bed and a fresh wave of tears slipped silently down Hermione's flushed cheeks, combined with the fact that Draco wasn't near had her body shaking.

Ron's eyes flicked to each person before smiling weakly, his eyes crinkling happily in the corners.

"Harry…is it true?" Ron croaked, fingering the bandage over his eye.

Harry took a step closer, somehow knowing exactly what his best friend was talking about before nodding.

"Is what true? What is it?!" Ms. Weasley asked stepping as far away from Hermione as possible.

"Mom, Hermione technically didn't cheat on me…and even if she did, well; she couldn't help it." Ron said looking at Hermione with soft blue eyes which made her fall onto the ground sobbing softly.

"Yes she did Ron, we all know you caught her with that little shit Malfoy," Molly said eyes blazing.

"Harry I'm too tired to explain," Ron said leaning back slowly.

Harry truned to Ms. Weasley and began to explain all about the prophecy, and Draco and Hermione's need to be together or be physically sick.

"Have you told the ministry yet?" She asked brows furrowed looking over to Hermione who was convulsing on the floor and crying.

"Not yet and apparently its getting worse…" Harry said crouching over his friend with worry.

Suddenly there was a loud uproar from the waiting room and the four people in the room looked toward the door as a sweating and shaking Draco Malfoy burst in. He quickly ran to Hermione tucking her small form into his chest as she clutched against him desperately.

Ms. Weasley and Ron watched in amazement as they both began to breathe easier and stop shaking. Draco whispered softly in her ear as he stroked her hair.

"Well, I guess I better go tell the family and explain…I'm so sorry Hermione." Molly kissed Ron on the forehead before disappearing back into the waiting room leaving the tension filled hospital room.

As Malfoy picked Hermione up she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest to avoid the stares as he marched her through the waiting room and out of Saint Mungos.

This was too much for her to even handle.

&&&&&

"Harry, please come in…having any luck with that Dracolia and Mira case?" The dark eyed minister smiled at Harry brightly folding his hands together on top of his desk.

"Er, well yes I think I've found the conclusion although the prophecy seems to be filling itself…" Harry trailed off.

"Well get on with it." Kingsley said brightly.

"Well Luna and I concluded that the most likely reason a love would kill the Wizarding world is a curse, although we don't exactly know what that is exactly." Harry started plopping down into a nearby chair.

"Good, good…any leads on who the prophecy is about?"

"Well yes, on that we're certain."

"Well?"

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," Harry said rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"Oh my Mirlin," The minister said as he stared at the man who lived.

"Exactly."

&&&&&

"Bloody hell Granger stop pacing."

"I can't Malfoy because our whole lives are screwed up right now." Hermione said her hair wild as she paced back and forth across her living room.

"Come on, it could be worse you could be stuck with Goyle for the rest of your life." Malfoy lifted his mouth into his signature smirk.

"Ugh! You are such a prat, can you not shut that ferrety mouth for two seconds." She growled running her hand through her curly mane.

"Well Granger why don't you sit your ugly ass down for two seconds," Malfoy sneered lifting his eyebrows in defiance.

"God anyone would be better than you to be stuck with," she said facing him her hands placed Molly-like on her hips.

Draco stood, towering above her his mouth curling to reveal his straight white teeth that seemed to gleam from the lights mincingly.

"You don't scare me," she said proudly, a golden glow began to pulse from her small hands.

"Really Granger?" he said lowly, a chill racing down her spine as he backed her into a wall.

"Really Malfoy," she spat staring up at his accusingly.

And it was in that intense moment that they both stopped and for the first time taking note of each other's faces.

Hermione noticed how sharp his cheek bones were and how his eyes were like melted silver or steel. His pale skin was smooth and creamy his nose straight, he was perfection.

Draco noticed her small pixie nose and wide chocolate eyes with dark lashes that brush the top of her eyebrows. Her flushed cheeks and peaches and cream skin. With a small pouty mouth that begged him to pull her to him.

They were breathing heavily with anger and arousal, and the second their eyes connected it was so heated that Hermione felt the fire in her bones.

Draco pressed her against the wall and she stood on her tiptoes so that their mouths could touch. They gasped against one another, why did they wait so long to do this again? Why did they ever stop?

Draco picked her up easily the muscles shifting in his shoulders and back as he threw her on the couch and crawled feline like above her.

He gripped her hips as she held his face and pulled her down to her lips again.

They pressed their mouths against one another slowly heatedly as the blood in their veins began to boil.

The kiss soon became desperate; pushing and pulling against each other for control and satisfaction.

Draco's shirt was discarded, crumpling into a pile of white on her hardwood floor. She ran her small hands along the planes of muscle beneath his heated skin as he began to lick and suck at the long column of her swan like neck.

His nose skimmed along the pulsing vein of her jugular, and the sweet-salty smell of her blood made his back arch and a growl rip through his body. He ripped off her shirt pressing his hot hands against every inch of her flushed torso and arms.

She panted against him, her chest spilling out of the innocent white fabric of her bra.

His long fingers skimmed along her jeans playing with the soft skin at the bottom of her stomach, she arched against him with a slow breath bringing their bodies to connect beneath the fabric of their jeans.

They both moaned, the heat was consuming their bodies and all thought became fuzzy in a haze of lust. Yet somehow Hermione's voice broke through the lust as she hugged Draco's panting body to hers.

"We need to stop, I want…our first time, to be when we actually like erm, each other and not just because of a curse or spell." She said softly.

"You're right Granger…as always, however the part of my brain that is male is cursing you right now," he murmured against her neck and shoulder joint making her shudder with goose bumps. They stayed clutched to each other until their breathing slowed and they fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams or nightmares of lust flashing like an old movie through their minds.

A/N: Hey Kids that was intense huh? I got a little carried away I'm not going to lie. But there's some Dramione fluff for you all. Merry Christmas a little late.


	12. Visions

**Death of Moonlight**

Chapter Twelve: Visions

_Yeah, I'm afraid…What do you want from me? _

_Just don't give up, I'm walking it out. _

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down. _

_It messed me up; I need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around, _

_What do you want from me? _

_-Adam Lambert_

"Blaise? You're dating who?" Hermione was stirring a pot of stew while she listened to Draco talk on the phone.

Yes, Draco Malfoy has a cell phone…she couldn't believe it either.

"Jade?"

Hermione dropped her spoon and ran into the living room, jumping up using her fairy powers snatching the phone right out of Malfoy's surprised hand.

"Blaise Zabini! You tell me right now how serious it is and how long this has been going on?!" she screeched into the phone, Draco plopped down onto the couch with a snort.

"Since the club?! That's like almost two months! Why did either of you tell me…" she said quickly into the phone. Draco could almost see Blaise rolling his eyes.

"You were only sleeping with each other…" Hermione dead panned. "Why am I not surprised."

She paused before allowing herself a small smile, "Yes well I'm happy for you two also."

"Have a great day Blaise." She hung up the phone and chucked it back at Draco before going back to her stew.

"Hey, don't damage the cell," Draco yelled from his place on the couch.

"Shut up!" she yelled back her mouth lifting into a grin.

Draco without a sound made his way into the kitchen, and before she could hear him he pinned her against her cabinets.

"No one disrespects a Malfoy," he whispered against her ear, she shuddered.

He smirked.

As much as they hated to admit it, it wasn't only the heated attraction anymore…they were slowly realizing that they didn't hate each other as much as they originally had.

Draco lifted Hermione by her hips to sit on the counter so he could stand between her legs. He grabbed a handful of her soft curls before pulling her mouth to his.

Hermione held his face as his other hand skimmed down her side to grip her hip, pulling their hips flush. They gasped against each others mouths.

"You two are animals," Jade said from the doorway laughing at her own joke.

Word of the Hermione and Draco's circumstances had spread through the group of friends quickly, and everyone except Jade and Harry were still warming up to the idea.

"Jade, how long have you been standing there?" Hermione said breathless.

"Eh, long enough…you two are hot to watch," Jade fanned herself with a laugh.

Hermione blushed and hid behind Draco's neck as he laughed loudly.

"Eh, Jade you're welcome to join us," Draco winked at her with a teasing smirk, as Hermione slapped his arm still blushing.

"As much fun as that would be I'm sure, I'm actually here to deliver news." Jade jumped up onto the counter next to the stove and tasted the soup.

"You and Blaise are dating," Hermione said, looking over at her friend while Draco moved back to lean against the counter.

"Er yeah, that bugger got to you first huh?" Jade cursed.

"He kinda called a few minutes ago," Hermione said smiling, hopping down from the counter.

"Oh well," Jade shrugged, swinging her black skinny jean clad legs back and forth like a child.

"Herms, why don't you come to the Weasley Sunday Supper anymore, I mean Flur and I were talking…" Jade said biting her lip.

"I don't know if I or we…" Hermione looked over at Draco whose face was blank, before continuing. "…would be welcome anymore, we kinda physically can't be too far away from each other."

"I think people are going to need to get used to it, I mean its inevitable, and the sooner you two begin to act normal the sooner they are going to get over it," Jade said picking at her ratty old band T-shirt.

"Maybe you're right," Hermione mused.

"I know I'm right, now if you excuse me I need to go beat up my boyfriend for telling my friends we date before I could, see ya Draco talk to you later Hermione," Jade said in one breath as she exited the apartment.

Draco and Hermione stared after her, for a long second.

"She's a strange one," Draco said with a signature smirk.

"Yeah, but she's a great friend," the dark eyed witch replied stirring her stew.

&&&&&

Later that night Draco had fallen asleep on the couch and Hermione was staring out her window at the full moon.

When the clock struck twelve Hermione's breath caught, the moon transfixed her and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Suddenly she felt Draco's presence by her side, and like a magnet their hands connected and threaded together.

The moon was pulling them to it, rising and falling at the same time. All they could see was bright white light.

Their vision cleared and they weren't standing at the window anymore.

"Granger?" Draco said still beside one another.

"I have no idea."

They were standing on a grassy hill, the moon still stood full and round above them, but now it rose over purple mountain peaks.

To the left were miles and miles of thick green forest, and to the right were endless deep green-blue seas.

The two wizards were stunned, what had happened and where were they?

The moon sparkled above them and from their left came a chorus of winds, as they stared at the woods a figure emerged. She was tiny maybe only three feet tall, other than her height she looked exactly like Hermione.

The two stunned figures watched with wide eyes as the deceased Fairy Queen Mira herself came to them.

"My child," the small woman cried before floating into the air and pulling Hermione into a fierce hug.

Mira moved to Draco. She looked deep in his silver eyes, and he could see tears fill her own deep brown ones before she patted his cheek and floated a few feet backwards.

"You two don't know why you're here?" she asked cocking her head.

Hermione shook her head too shocked to speak.

"This is the middle ground, or fairy world. Fairy's never really pass on…they stay here. You child will however pass on because you are only part Fairy."

"Pass on where?" Draco asked, eyeing the floating fairy warily.

"The afterlife, heaven, hell, purgatory, I don't know do I? I've never passed on." The fairy queen smarted with a smirk.

"You defiantly are Hermione's ancestor," Draco said looking around at the strange land.

"And you son are without a doubt Dracolia's heir."

"So why did you bring us here?" Hermione asked finally speaking.

"To give you your instructions," the fairy said calmly, fingering the small silver tiara on her head of dark curls.

"Okay go," Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

Mira sighed and looked towards the sky before reciting, "You must complete the ritual within the next three moons, or the darkness will take over the Wizarding world."

"The darkness?" Hermione questioned.

"The curse I created if you do not follow directions," Mira waved her hand lazily and from behind the swells of the purple mountains rose what looked like a giant black shadow come to life. It began to cover the mountains and part of the forest with thick black soot.

"Your wizarding world can do nothing about this curse; it will cover the world with blackness until nothing lives." Mira said twisting her hand as the blackness disappeared back behind the mountains.

"Why?" Hermione cried.

"Because it was wizards who took my true love and although they are good people. Dracolia was misunderstood and they didn't bother to try to change or help him. They killed and we were ripped apart. Your love is the only way to re-create the past." She said, a dreamy far off look mirroring in her deep dark eyes.

"What about these rituals?" Draco tried to steer the conversation onward.

"First, a true loves kiss."

"We've kissed a lot already," Draco interrupted with a smirk.

Mira ignored him and continued on, "Second, a marriage with traditional Fairy vows but a vampire's wedding kiss."

"What's all that?" Hermione asked brows furrowed.

Mira once again continued on, looking at the moon as she said that last thing.

"The last ones simple, you must consummate yourselves as man and wife."

Draco grinned wolfishly as Hermione blushed but smiled none-the-less.

"If these three things are not done in the next three months the darkness will be set upon the Wizarding world and there shall be no stopping it." Mira said slowly drifting back into the woods. Hermione and Draco stared after her until she was gone.

Suddenly they were staring at the hypnotizing moon again, falling, rising, until they were back in Hermione's apartment.

"I need to call Harry."


	13. Those Stars

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter Thirteen: Those Stars 

_I am watching over you from the stars,  
Don't be scared, I know exactly where you are,  
Cause there's a piece of me and it's burning in your heart,  
Even death could never tear us apart._

_-The Higher_

Harry hung his head, cradling it in his hands with a heavy sigh.

"Hermione you need to do the rituals." He threaded his fingers into his thick unruly locks.

"Harry? What other choice do we have, Draco and I knew that this would be difficult." Hermione said sitting between the two most important men in her life. Her best friend and the man she would have to spend the rest of her life with.

"Well Granger I guess we need to kiss a lot more now." Draco teased, trying to make light of the dead-weight situation. Hermione managed a small smile, glancing over at the handsome man next to her.

They would have to fall in love and not fake lust or puppy crushes. True I would die for you L.O.V.E.

Hermione rested her hand on Draco's knee; she knew it wouldn't be long for her at all.

"Well I guess we better start researching the fairy vows and vampire's kiss…which doesn't sound pleasant at all…but while we get wedding plans worked out you two need to learn to love each other," Harry shuttered.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Draco said softly not realizing that he had been heard by both of the other people in the room. Hermione silently agreed.

"Well in that case…"Draco shifted towards Hermione and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"I've been carrying this for a while now, just felt like it would be the right thing to do ya know? Well anyway, Granger will you marry me?" Draco said with a small smile.

"If you propose using my given name I might consider it," She teased.

"Hermione Jean Granger, be my wife" he said getting down on one knee and popping the ring case open.

"Oh Draco, yes…" she awed at the ring. It was a thin white gold band with a gleaming pearl in the middle; around it were tiny diamonds, rubies, and emeralds surrounding the pearl in a circle.

"Read the inside," Draco said softly.

'_Written in the stars'_

"Draco that's beautiful," She smiled through her misty eyes as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Well I've got to head to the burrow, I'll talk to Luna about the marriage rituals but if you find anything Hermione floo me immediately." Harry gave them a weary sigh as he made his way over to the fireplace.

With a genuine smile he said, "congratulations you two." And he was gone in a poof of green smoke.

Hermione yawned as Draco pulled her onto his chest, laying them both down onto the couch.

She took deep breaths against the smooth cotton of his shirt, taking the scent that just was Draco. She looked up at him, her long dark lashes brushing the tops of her eyebrows as she gave him a slow sleepy smile.

He groaned he was learning to hate her less and less every day. It's hard to hate someone when you're so damn attracted to them, but it's even harder to hate them when they are actually a funny, kind, smart, genuine person. He was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione sighed and watched the way his storm colored eyes darkened as she traced her fingers across the flat taunt line of his stomach. He was everything she's ever wanted in a man, in the wrong person.

He was intelligent, funny in a dry un-annoying way, the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and he let her be who she was without being over bearing and unkind. Yeah, he was a prat sometimes and was a spoiled brat but nobody's perfect and she even liked his faults.

She was slowly falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

They fell asleep to the even breathing of one another.

&&&&&

"Oh God!" Hermione cried a week later as she and Luna stared at the open book in front of them.

"What is it?" Draco panicked coming around a corner of the dusty Wizard library, the two destined could never be far from one another without going into convulsing pains. Draco didn't have a job and lived off his trust fund anyway and Hermione was being given leave by the minister himself.

"The Vampire's kiss…" Hermione breathed wide eyed.

"It is quite barbaric," Luna mused dreamily.

Draco snatched the book out of the two witches grasp and began to read.

_In a traditional Vampire marriage the two mates will complete what is called a vampire's kiss at the end of the ceremony. The male will in few words take his mates blood. He must bite her in her neck junction only; he must take only three gulps of blood before sealing over the wound with his tongue. There will be a moon shaped scar on the female mate's neck for the rest of her life, but this binds the two together in a blood bond that is virtually unbreakable. This means that if one is in trouble the other will sense it, it is very helpful. However, the down side is that if one mate passes away the other is soon to follow. A blood mate cannot live without his or her partner. It is in a word, impossible. _

Draco stared at the worn book with wide eyes before turning to leave, his mind reeling. How could he even think about taking her blood, it was disgusting, barbaric, horrible.

But a strange part of him relished in the fact, his mouth pooled with saliva and he disgusted himself.

"Draco don't leave," Hermione begged.

"How can you even look at me," he said ashamed.

"What do you mean," she stood up and took him around a shelf as Luna continued to flip through books mindlessly.

"Taking your blood would be a horrid and gross act, but I…I want to. So badly, my mouth waters for it. God I'm an animal," he turned away from her sympathetic eyes.

"Draco it's in your nature now…and you haven't even read about the fairy vows. I mean it's no taking of the blood, but it's pretty intense." Hermione placed her small hand in the middle of his taunt back. She saw his muscles visibly relax.

He turned to her and pulled her to him desperately. He buried his nose into the sweet smell of her soft curls.

"Granger why are you always right?" he asked softly.

"Because I'm the smartest witch of our age," she teased.

"Cocky now are we Granger?"

"I believe confidant is the word."

"How can you even be close to me, knowing that I'm going to be required to take your blood, to scar you for life?" He sighed into her hair.

"Because Draco Malfoy, we're in this together, and come on…you still have to read about the fairy vows." She said pulling back from him slightly. He sighed, and guided her back around to where Luna was gazing into space. She shivered when his hand left the small of her back to grab the book and flip to the other marked page.

_Fairy Vows are one of the most powerful pieces of magic that can ever bind two people together. It's a short and easy to remember vow, but the bond it creates is strong. _

_First the male says, "By the moon I take thee to be my own and I thy self." _

_Then the female, "It is written in the stars, forever…I will be in you and you will be with me." _

_Then they both say at the same time, "__ensemble" _

_Which means together in French and then the ritual is finished. Afterwards the two people are bound to love each other for eternity, there has never been a fairy divorce or annulment in history. Before Fairy's commit they must be totally sure about their mate because there is one other catch. If you cheat on your mate after vows there will be a pain so strong it will only just not kill you, leaving you both to suffer until you come to terms together for the mistake. _

"Hermione…" he started but she stared away ashamed.

"I know, how are we going to do this?" she said biting her lip.

"We'll be okay, besides you're the only girl who can keep up with me anyway."

"What are you trying to say Malfoy?"

"Come on, lets go do dinner…we need some time away from all this…strangeness." He said grabbing their coats.

"And I thought my letter to Hogwarts was strange." Hermione smiled as he slipped her coat onto her slim form in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Luna you're welcome to join us," Hermione ignored Draco's horrified face as she invited her friend.

"Oh no thank you, I have some research to complete on wrigglerings." Luna said smiling up at the confused couple.

"Oh okay, well see you later then Luna," Draco said quickly trying to hurry Hermione to dinner. Hermione gave her friend a wave as the couple disappeared towards the exit.

"She's very nice Draco, no need to be rude," Hermione scowled.

"She's the maddest girl I've ever met!" Draco exclaimed, slinging his arms over Hermione's shoulder as they walked down newly constructed post-war Diagon Ally.

"She's different that's for sure but she's fiercely loyal…and sometimes I wonder if she's the only one who see's the world as it really is." Hermione mused.

"I take it back..." Draco said with a smirk as he led them into a quaint coffee/tea shop.

"What?" she asked as they slid into a booth.

"You're the maddest girl I've ever met," he smirked, his eyes bright. Hermione opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when he swooped down and swallowed her retaliation with a fierce kiss. And they didn't even come back up for air until the waitress came and took their order.

They temporarily forgot about the binding contracts looming in their near future, and the daunting task of falling in love.

* * *

Enjoy the picture I made you guys. This is how much I love you all: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/hermione_death_moonlight/set?id=15041224


	14. Ties to Kisses

**Death of Moonlight**

Chapter Fourteen: Ties to Kisses

Draco gulped. The crooked structure loomed above him like an angry giant and he could almost feel the glares that were soon to be shot his way.

"Malfoy, they're going to have to accept us. I mean it's either that or basically die so they really have no choice." Hermione tugged him an inch closer as he stood heels in the dirt, wide eyed at the Weasley home.

"That doesn't mean that they aren't going to tear me…us…down every chance they get Granger," he said his mouth frowning.

"Can't a Malfoy handle a little ridicule?" she said again pulling on him to make him move forward.

"I thought so, but twenty five weasels at once is a little intimidating, wouldn't you agree?" he took a small step closer to the house.

"Draco it's only Sunday lunch, then we can go home," she urged with wide brown eyes, looking up through her long lashes.

"Bloody Hell. Fine, let's get this over with," Draco straightened his spine, standing up proudly before draping a long arm across Hermione's slight shoulders.

She grinned to herself and shook her head. It would be an interesting lunch to say the least.

The door was opened before they even reached it, a small girl in a pale pink dress running up and launching herself into Hermione's already waiting arms, "Victoire!" Hermione squealed. The toddler giggled and squirmed in the witch's tight grasp saying, "aunt Mione!" over and over before wiggling back to the ground and running back towards the house.

Watching his fiancé/destined with a baby in her arms should have scared the living crap out of Draco, but to the contrary seeing her with the blonde little girl made his blood boil. And the longing to have a child, to have a child with her…that's what scared him.

Suddenly the door was spilling red, with a couple blondes and dark headed people managing to slip in between.

"Hermione…" Ms. Weasley said pointedly, "…we're so glad you have you back for Sunday dinner."

"Draco and I are so glad to come," Hermione stared up at Draco watching him smirk.

"Er, yes…well come on in," Mr. Weasley said, watching as his wife scowled as Draco pulled Hermione tighter to his side.

The dining room had been magically increased to that everyone could sit at the long table. Mr. Weasley said Grace and they were all invited to dig in. Everyone passed around the food quietly, the awkward silence in the room thick.

Draco and Hermione sat down as Draco observed everyone in attendance quickly.

Harry was shooting him sympathetic looks as Ginny glared daggers, hand unconsciously placed over her slightly bulging stomach. A red headed man with thin glasses, Percy, he assumed was observing he and Hermione with interest while a mousy brown haired woman sat timidly next to him staring into her lap.

Hermione turned to her right and began to speak quietly with a burly man whose hair was short, and his arms filled with small burns. Draco's fingers traced circles on the tops of her arms, his arm still slung around her shoulders. Hermione's conversation seemed to break the tension as everyone began to speak to everyone else.

Everyone except Draco. Draco heard Hermione say the man's name, "Charlie."

In the chair next to him sat Flur who gave him a bright beautiful smile, she seemed to not have a problem with him. Her husband however, was shooting Draco dark glares from his spot two seats down, the blonde child sitting happily in the middle of her parents.

Across from him sat George and his girlfriend Angelina, the twin was whispering lowly into his girlfriend's ear as her dark skin tinted red. Draco smirked at them knowingly. Draco's eyes briefly skimmed over the little boy sitting between Harry and…Ron.

Their eyes met and to Draco's surprise there was no hostility in the opposite man's eyes, only longing and understanding. Draco gave Ron a small nod before turning his eyes back to Hermione, watching as her face lit up with laughter as George said something from across the table. Draco smiled, she was so beautiful.

"HEY! New guy! Why are you looking at Aunt Mione like you've gone barmy!?" the little boy said, sitting up tall in his seat, his hair turning a strange shade of green.

The table gasped, all turning to stare at Draco.

Draco slowly removed his arm from around Hermione and folded them across the table, before staring intently at Teddy, smiling slightly.

"Well little cousin, it's because I care about your Aunt Mione very much," Draco replied.

"Oh. Cousin?" Teddy said cocking his head.

"Yes, your mum was my cousin, so that makes us cousins also," Draco said, through the rest of the table's silence.

"Oh, that's cool. Can you do any tricks?" Teddy asked still trying to gage his opinion on the stranger.

"Sure, hold my wand so you know I'm not cheating." Draco handed his wand over to the little boy who fingered to wood gently and set it on the table reverently.

Draco without breaking eye contact with Teddy snapped his fingers once, and from Teddy's cup flew thousands of tiny blue butterflies that flew upward before bursting in a bright light and falling to the floor and table as silver glitter.

"Whoa wicked!" Teddy said poking at the glitter, "I like you cousin!" he gushed.

"I like you too Teddy," Draco said taking a bite of his meal as if nothing had happened.

The Weasley family stared as Teddy continued to gush to Ron about the "wicked cool" trick Draco had done. Their mouths dropped when Ron smiled and said, "It sure was wicked Ted, maybe Mr. Malfoy can teach me sometime."

Ronald gave Draco a tentative smile as Draco grinned back. Hermione blinked her misty eyes, an suddenly Draco felt accepted into the family as they all began rapidly asking questions about the transformation.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, and he smiled at her happiness.

He concluded that the Weasley's weren't as bad as he had thought.

&&&&&

"God Draco! Stop being such an ass!" Hermione yelled as the blonde man lounged on her couch.

"Well if you would stop telling me what to do all the time I wouldn't have to be a prat, now would I?" he said with a sneer as she appeared in the door way, hands on her shapely hips, a glint in her golden eyes.

"I just asked you to get me a drink of water as I was getting ready for bed for Mirlin's sake!? Is running tap over a glass to hard for your fragile pureblooded hands? Or is that mudblood work?" she sneered, mouth in a hard line.

He was off the couch in a flash, pressing her into the wall, his mouth inches from hers.

"Don't call yourself that!" he hissed.

"Well, that's what you think don't you?!" she lifted her chin in defiance. His hot minty breath fanned across her face, as her chest brushed against his with every breath.

"That's what you think that I think about you?" he snarled, taking one hand and brushing it along the top of her tank-top, making her shiver and goose bumps erupt across her chest and arms.

She tried to turn her face away from him, angry at his immature behavior.

"Yes. We're only with each other because we have to be!" she lied heavily, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Hermione…look at me," he pulled her chin to look into his eyes. He moved his hand to cup her face, she closed her eyes against his touch. "Look at me." She stared into his stormy grey eyes as he stared back into her golden ones. Thinking exactly how beautiful he thought she was.

"As a Malfoy what I'm about to tell you is going to make me sound like a total sap, but you need to hear it."

She gulped her pulse pounding as he trapped her against the wall.

"I think you are easily the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen…" he let one hand flow though her long loose curls, the other still cupping her face, keeping her eyes to his.

"This means your body…" he dipped his head and placed a kiss on her pulse point, lips lingering against the throbbing skin. "…and your mind," he leaned up and pressed his lips against her temple, smiling against her pale skin as she sighed. "And your soul." He heard her gasp as he swooped down and placed a lingering kiss at the swell of her breast.

She cupped one hand around the back of his neck, the other resting lightly on his chest as she pulled his face up to look into hers.

"Draco…" she sighed as she pulled him in for a kiss, his mouth moved gently against hers as they melted against one another.

"I love your spirit," he said against her lips. His hand skimming down her side and hip to pull her thigh up and hook it around his hip, pressing her further into the wall before kissing her neck.

Hermione breathed heavily against him, helpless under his touch.

"I love your intelligence," he tugged at her hair so that her head fell back with a moan, leaving her neck open for more kissing. She gasped, her chest heaving against his.

"I love your laugh, and temper," he said gripping her hips and pressing himself against her tightly before claiming her mouth once again. Her mouth opened against his and he pushed himself against her, until there was no air between them.

"But lastly, I think I'm in love with you Hermione Granger," he whispered against her lips, looking into her eyes unsurely.

She stared at him in shock, her mind battling logic over and over in her brain until the room was spinning. But she silenced her mind, and spoke from her heart. "I'm in love with you too Draco," she whispered.

They kissed again, soft and slow, heated and passionate.

Everything a kiss should be, a kiss that no writer can explain even with the hundreds of fairytales written about it.

A kiss of true love.

When they pulled away they heard a pop and a slip of paper landed on the floor at their feet. Draco picked it up and read quietly.

'_task one complete.'_

_

* * *

_sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I was just trying to get it out sense it had been so long since an update. I have such a crazy life this year, but I miss you! so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would love a review..it would make my life. :) Cupcakes for all readers!


	15. Fate

**Death of Moonlight**

Chapter Fifteen: Fate

"Do you want peach or light pink?" Jade said holding up two identical pieces of paper.

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked squinting at the two slips.

"Hermione! It's your wedding get it together!" Jade huffed, throwing the two colors down with a frustrated frown.

Draco entered and took one look at the scene in front of him before replying, "Peach," And walking back into the kitchen.

"See at least your fiancée understands the importance of color schemes." Jade said while throwing the light pink piece in the trash.

"That's because Draco is a strange metro-man." Hermione replied still staring incredulously at the kitchen doorway.

"I am not." He said defensively leaning in the door way a bag of chips in hand.

"Yeah who else would know the difference between peach and light pink?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"An educated and well established man such as myself."

Draco flopped down onto the couch, chips settled on this stomach.

"Yeah, you're really refined," Hermione said dryly as he tried to stuff a handful of chips into his mouth at the same time.

"Let's not get mean," he said chip crumbs falling from his mouth.

"Draco go cleaned up, we have to go to Ginny's baby shower," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go give gifts to the future scar-y red-headed spawn." Draco drawled dusting himself of crumbs and swinging on a grey blazer.

Jade sighed, "You two already act like an old married couple."

Hermione laughed as Draco pretended to hunch over and walk like an old man as he disappeared to go clean up.

Jade rolled her eyes.

* * *

Draco ran his hands through his fiancée's long waves as she breathed deeply against his chest. She had fallen asleep on him almost immediately after they returned from Ginny's shower, which was yet another Weasley-fest.

Hermione let out a soft sigh against him, her warm breath puffing against his neck as he smiled.

His grin quickly turned downward as he began to think about the second task in their so-called "mission."

He had to bite her.

Literally take blood from her small delicate body.

The thought made his skin crawl and his hair stand on end physically repulsed his mind and made his heart ache to hurt her in any way.

On the other hand, a primal instinct inside him made him want to take her blood this very instant, to feed and feast on the sweet liquor of her body.

He looked down at her innocent face and this was the fact that scared him most.

He wanted to suckle the blood from her skin, to break the silky ivory and pull thick life into his mouth. He felt mouth pool with hunger. HE closed his eyes and stopped stroking her hair, staying completely still. Willing the thirst to leave him alone.

"Draco…" Hermione breathed out in her sleep shifting against him restlessly.

He resumed running his long digits though her curls and she immediately fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering open and closed a few times before she stretched; lifting her weight off Draco's chest as he stretched also.

"Sorry I slept on you," she murmured sleep thick in her voice.

* * *

"No problem I took a little nap too." He lied.

The brown eyed witch yawned as she reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Draco asked curiously.

"I told Jade I would call her about going to pick out a dress sometime soon," Hermione answered as Draco's doubts resurfaced in his mind.

He quickly reached out and grabbed the phone from her grasp.

"Draco?! What the hell?" she exclaimed reaching for her phone which Draco promptly threw behind him on the couch.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said the words slipping out faster than he could tell himself not to say anything.

"What? You don't want to marry me?" she said hurt evident in her eyes.

If anyone had told them a few months ago that they would be falling in love with each other and getting married the both of them would have laughed before cursing whoever told them to high heavens.

Now, now they were falling so fast that they were scaring themselves.

"I want to marry you, a lot to my surprise…" Draco said averting his eyes from her hurt face.

"Then what? You can't do what?" she said desperately.

"I can't take your blood!" he shouted frustrated with his own weakness.

"What do you mean?" she asked laying a hand on this chest; he shrugged her off before replying.

"The vampires kiss."

"Oh that." She sighed.

"Yes that! Hermione, are you not scared that I'm going to have to do something so barbaric, so monstrous as to take your blood." He raged and spat.

She stayed silent, sensing there was more to come.

"God, Hermione! The worst part is that I want to. I want to so badly that my body physically aches for it, for your blood. How can you even still be sitting here with what I am?" Draco pulled as his hair wildly.

Calmly Hermione grabbed his hands and twisted them with hers before leaning up and capturing him in a fiery kiss.

"Draco, you will not hurt me. I trust you and…I love you."

With a growl he pushed her down onto the couch pulling their hands to rest above her head trapping her below him. He looked feral and dangerous above her and she watched with ragged breath as he leaned down and kissed her pulse point were her blood pumped heavily behind her skin.

"God Granger…I don't know how it happened but we fell in love," he whispered hot against her long neck.

"Crazy right?" she whispered shakily.

"More like fate," he rumbled as he sucked at her pulse leaving a throbbing red mark before capturing her into a heated kiss.

"Fate," she breathed as they lay tangled together in the dying sunlight.

Fate.

A/N: SHORT! I know. :/ but it's kinda important to show Draco's insecurities and to move the wedding along. Well I hoped you liked it, don't shoot me cause it's short. I'm doing the best as I can and you know I love you all! Mucho mucho much. :)

PS: Does anyone else think I got a little Edward-angst-ness out through Draco. Not intentional I promise, just realistic.


	16. Sigh

Death of Moonlight

Chapter sixteen: Sigh

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

_-Owl City_

Ron sighed.

The wedding was in three days.

The blasted wedding that should have been his own.

He ran a hand through his mess of red- hair before letting his head fall into his hands with another deep sigh. Ginny was about to burst from her pregnancy and she had finally (kinda) gotten over the fact that Hermione was marrying bloody Draco-the-no-longer-prick-Malfoy.

He stood up alone in his apartment above George's joke shop, before heading to the floo to hurry over to the burrow so his mother could make sure his dress robes still fit. He was attending Hermione's wedding only because he was still her friend, it was impossible for her not to marry Malfoy. And if that's the way that the world will be saved then so be it.

But for what it's worth, Ron was damn tired of having friends that were obligated to save the Wizarding world.

&&&

Harry groaned, Ginny had been complaining about her weight non-stop for the past view weeks and no matter how many times he told her that she looked beautiful she was convinced she looked like a red-headed whale.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from the sitting room.

It wasn't her "bring me food yell." Or her "I want to complain yell." Or even her regular old yell.

This was a panic.

Harry jumped up and skidded into the living room eyes wide at the puddle of water around his wife's feet. Without another word he scooped up his wife in his arms and flooed them immediately to Saint Mungo's.

&&&

Hermione Granger paced.

Back and forth around the waiting room at the hospital, it seemed everyone she knew was sitting in the small room awaiting the news about Harry and Ginny's child.

She and Ginny hadn't been the very best of friends lately but Hermione was always going to be there for one of her best friends.

Draco's eyes followed his fiancée's frantic pacing with worried eyes before glancing around at the rest of the waiting room.

Molly Weasley was biting her nails as her husband rubbed her back soothingly. Every one of Ginny's bothers and their respective family was also sitting around, each displaying their own nervous tick. Luna Lovegood was the only person who seemed to be even vaguely calm besides himself. Jade was jiggling her foot nervously glaring holes into Hermione's pacing form.

"Hermione! Stop you're making everything worse!" Jade finally snapped.

Hermione sighed and took her seat next to Draco whom promptly wrapped a secure arm around his future wife's shoulder.

It was only a few minutes later when a healer came out of Ginny's room.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy little boy!" she moved her large form to reveal a beaming Harry, a little blue bundle wrapped in his arms.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said proudly, watching as the room rose in a cheer.

"Perfect." Hermione whispered as she hugged Draco tightly.

&&&

After the family had the chance to hold the new bundle of joy Hermione was allowed into the room.

She slipped in and Harry immediately put a sleeping little James in her arms.

"Harry, Ginny, he's so beautiful." A shock of dark black hair sat atop his red face.

"Hermione, I 'm so sorry for being such a bitch about this whole prophecy Malfoy thing… I understood the circumstances I just always wanted you to be a part of our family." Ginny said from her place on the hospital bed.

"Ginny I'll always be a part of your family." Hermione said with a smile rocking the sleeping baby.

"I know that now…that's why I want you and Draco to be the godparents." Ginny said with a slight smile.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and she nodded profusely.

"It would be an honor," Draco came from the back of the room to stand beside Hermione.

"Thank you so much Ginny," Hermione cried.

"No Herms, thank you."

&&&

_He could see everything in precise clarity, dust particles swirling in sunlight. Every highlight in Hermione's hair. His eyes scanned over her beautiful face. _

_Suddenly they were at an alter, and all he could focus on was the pale skin of her delicate neck. He could see the pulse fluttering right under her skin the blue vein hiding the deep crimson nectar he knew was pounding underneath the silky surface of her pale skin. _

_They were standing in front of a full length mirror draped in black gothic clothes, Draco's watched himself lean down and sink his fangs into his fiancée's neck. Watched as the thick blood flowed like wine into his mouth as he pulled from her helpless body. _

Draco woke up gasping, sweat making his clothes stick to every part of his body. The sheet was wrapped around him like a straight jacket and he tried to calm his heavy breathing as he untangled himself.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and hunching over to prop his head in his hands.

He pulled at his hair angrily.

The wedding was in two days.

Taking his love's blood was the least of his problems…after he started to drink he didn't know if he would ever be able to stop.


	17. Congratulations

**Death of Moonlight**

Chapter Seventeen: Congratulations

Hermione skimmed her hands along the silky fabric of her wedding dress.

She had fallen in love with it on sight. It was strapless with a heart shaped neckline. It fitted over the inward curve of her waist before flowing out princess style to the floor in bundles of fabric. The top part was covered in lace and little seedling pearls.

She snorted at the thoughts running though her head, she was getting married.

To Draco Malfoy of all people.

She would soon become Ms. Hermione Granger Malfoy.

Pressed her hand over her chest, feeling the rushing pulse of her heart.

"Are we ready?" Mr. Granger poked his head into the room full of women and his eyes quickly sought out his daughter. He and his wife had been explained the circumstances a while ago and although they were hesitant they knew that it was necessary.

"Just one second." Ms. Weasley said holding a small box as the women gathered around the bride with bright smiles.

"Something old," Ms. Granger pulled out a pair of yellowed but iridescent pearl earrings and pressed them into Hermione's ears proudly. "I wore these when I got married to your father," she said glancing over her shoulder at her tearing husband.

"Something new," Jade reached over and pulled out a pair of beautiful white heels, with a rounded point and ankle strap. "We knew you weren't happy with the shoes you had to get last minute and we found these only two days ago…it's a surprise." Hermione tried to hold back her tears.

"Something borrowed," Ginny had a strip of shimmering fabric in her hand as she brought it forward and Hermione recognized it instantly. "This is a part of Harry's Invisibility cloak, so that you know that your past will also be your future." Ginny tucked the fabric beneath the sash around Hermione's waist so it was there but not noticeable.

"Lastly something blue," Ms. Weasley pulled out two hair pins from the little basket. They were silver with a little cluster of tiny blue flowers on the end. They had little pearls as the center of each flower. Ms. Weasley tucked both side by side above Hermione's ear in her mass of tumbling waves. "These are flur's she thought they would be perfect for today." Hermione smiled at all the women in the room with unshed tears.

"Okay daddy, I'm ready." The mothers went first, escorted down the aisle by the ushers before the groomsmen lined up with the bridesmaids.

Jade and Blaise were first, Hermione saw them disappear through the doors, and she tried to catch a glimpse of Draco but the doors were shut too soon.

Then Harry and Ginny, and lastly Ron and Flur. Hermione was thankful that Draco agreed that her best friends could be his groomsmen.

She heard the wedding march begin and she linked her arm with her fathers, pleading with him not to cry with a stern look. He grinned down at her and the doors opened.

It was ironic that they were a bunch of wizards/fairies/ Vampires getting married in a church, but the Grangers had insisted that Hermione and Draco get married where Hermione's parents and grandparents had. Hermione thought it was terribly romantic, and Draco just wanted to be Hermione's husband so he agreed.

The doors opened and Hermione gasped, the church was traditional but bouquets of blue and white flowers had been placed everywhere and twinkling lights lined the pews.

But what caught Hermione's eye and held it was her future husband standing at the altar, his eyes focused solely on her. She smiled at him brightly and watched him grin back slowly and suddenly she knew in all her heart that this was right.

The lust and pull that they had first felt for each other would always be there, but it was the love that they shared that allowed them to do this with pure hearts.

They reached the altar and Draco held out his hand, and as they intertwined their hands they knew that their hearts would soon follow.

No pastor, justice of the peace, or ministry official was needed for Fairy Vows and the entire congregation sat in silence for the two destined to begin.

Draco began, his voice ringing across the room.

"By the moon I take thee to be my own and I thy self."

Hermione followed, clutching Draco's hands tightly.

"It is written in the stars, forever…I will be in you and you will be with me."

And together;

"Ensemble."

A thin white glow began to emit from the two, but they hardly noticed. It was time for the Vampire's kiss and Hermione could feel Draco shaking. The entire audience held their breath.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

Draco's eyes watched Hermione smile and he took a deep breath.

He focused on the pale skin of her neck; suddenly he felt his back ripple with chills and his eyes dilate. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything, the glow of the lights, the soft bated breath of every person in the room. But most of all the sweet tang of blood that flowed right benieth Hermione's pale skin.

* * *

Hermione watched his eyes turn pitch black, and she noticed the change in his stance, territorial, animalistic.

She watched as he leaned in his hot breath fanning across her skin.

Her heart raced, she could hear it pounding in her ears and she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

His teeth broke her skin without a problem. The second her blood flowed into her mouth he could only think "more." He vaguely remembered that he could only pull three times.

Once, he gripped her waist sucking the sweet nectar into his hungry mouth.

Twice, he felt her grip his fore arms, he could feel her body becoming weaker. Panic set in.

Three times, he took one last drink of the wine that was Hermione's blood before he pulled away. He smoothed over the wound with his tongue and watched with wonder as the cut healed over leaving a round silvery teeth shaped scar on her skin.

He felt an odd sense of lust, possession, and satisfaction. He lifted his head to stare into his Wife's eyes, they were glassy and glazed. The entire room was silent for what seemed like hours before Hermione smiled brightly and pulled Draco's mouth to hers in a heated kiss in front of all their friends and family.

They pulled away from one another and each slipped the gold wedding bands around each other's fingers quickly and with secret smiles before turning toward the congregation.

"Man and Wife!" someone from the back shouted, most likely George, and the entire audience rose up in a cheer. Only Draco and Hermione noticed the pop and the slip of paper that floated down in front of them.

_Task two complete._

_You have one day to complete the last one._

_-Congratulations,  
Mira._

Draco grinned before rushing his bride to the reception; he couldn't wait until task three.


	18. Breathless

Warning: Third task! We all know what that means; by the way nothing to bump this up to an M rating will be written. After all, my mom knows I write fanfiction. Enjoy.

**Death of Moonlight **

Chapter Eighteen: Breathless

_There are ghosts in your lungs; I want to feel them when we kiss. -Unknown_

Hermione dropped her bags in the large foyer of the hotel suite.

She looked around with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Draco! What have you done?" she gasped.

The room had an ocean view of Cozumel Mexico, their honeymoon spot. Everything was decorated in soft cream and tans and the place was huge!

There were three bedrooms, one bathroom and one master bathroom. There was a full kitchen and dining area and a living room with a porch that stretched across the living area and had an entrance from the master bedroom also.

"Don't gape it's not attractive," Draco teased bringing in the last of the luggage with a signature smirk.

"Draco how much was this all!" Hermione peaked into the master bedroom staring at the king sized bed.

"Not enough," He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione sighed; it was surreal being married to her enemy whom she is now in love with.

Her skin heated at the spot he was touching, her blood began to race.

She wondered if she would feel the same about him if they weren't under a curse.

She turned her head to look up into her grey eyes and smiled, she was sure that she would still get butterflies.

Draco leaned down to place his lips over his wife's.

His wife, the words made his heart swell and for the first time in his life he could picture a future.

He and Hermione…kids. He smiled against her mouth as she turned in his arms.

He wanted to see Hermione swelled with his children, glowing. He wanted little curly headed children with grey eyes. He pulled her closer to him, he wanted everything for her.

Hermione's blood started to rush and she threaded her fingers into her love's hair and moved her mouth desperately against his.

His long fingers slipped under her top to grip her waist, he backed them up against the nearest wall slipping his tongue into her mouth in a fight for dominance.

She gasped as he took both of her hands in is one and held them above her head dominantly, plundering her mouth with his.

His other hand trailed down her side stroking her hip in a most maddening way.

She threw her head back in a moan and he immediately began to kiss a path down her jawbone and neck, sucking hard on her throbbing pulse point, leaving a angry red mark.

"Mine," he growled as Hermione whimpered. He let her hands go so he could pull her shirt over her head and also rip his off. He wrapped his arms around her entire body bringing her into another kiss, their torsos pressing against one another's in a most heated way. His hands slipped across the soft skin of her stomach making the muscles there flutter in a way that had Hermione panting against him.

"Draco…" she breathed arching against him pressing their bodies together deliciously.

Draco growled pressing them both until she was on the bed and him hovering over her.

Soon all their clothes were only discarded on the fluffy carpet.

As they connected all breath was stolen from their lungs, it was completion and perfection.

Draco's fingertips gripped his lover's hips, bruises already forming under the pale skin but no one seemed to care.

Hermione's nails scratched ten angry lines down Draco's pale back but he only growled and loved her harder, his face buried in the curve of her neck as she threw her head back against the pale cream comforter. Brown curls spilling across the bed.

As they tipped over the edge together she gasped his name and he shuttered.

They curled up together still connected and fell asleep; holding each other close, never to let go again.

* * *

The middle ground looked the same as last time they were there.

Moon high in the purple sky, surrounded by both beach and mountain while standing on a grassy hill.

Draco and Hermione immediately looked toward the woods were in a chorus of winds Mira emerged as beautiful as before.

She came to them quickly and kissed each of them on the forehead with a small smile.

"You have completed the mission that was set for you over hundreds of years ago, thank you so much."

"Thanks for what?" Draco asked the mini-Hermione.

"Thank you so completing the love," She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked and Mira sighed.

"Dracolia and I were in love, it was difficult at the time and he struggled to control his blood-lust. The timing was not meant to be to make things simple…" she glanced at Draco and he sneered. "…I created the curse well spell really, to bind two decedents together so that mine and Dracolia's love would live on throughout the centuries." Mira glanced toward the mountains and lifted her hands, the darkness rose up inky and smoky.

Mira closed her eyes and uttered a few words under her breath, Draco and Hermione watched as the darkness lifted into the sky and swirled into itself disappearing leaving the blue-purple sky sparkling with stars.

"It was that easy?!" Draco yelled.

"I had to follow through, if you two didn't follow the tasks then my love had to be avenged," Mira said harshly to Draco.

"And now that you two choose to be cooperative the love of all ages will have decedents for all eternity," Mira placed a small hand on Hermione's flat stomach.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Hermione screeched with wide eyes.

"It's part of the spell, first consummation as husband and wife…first child," Mira explained.

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione whimpered.

Draco stood in shock for three seconds before picking up his wife and yelling to the heavens, Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably and as he brought her feet back to earth they pulled each other into a kiss.

When they pulled away from each other they were laying in the hotel bed together once more.

"Do you think it's true?" Draco whispered excitingly.

"Everything else has been true, but I guess we'll find out for sure in a few weeks," Hermione whispered back with a worried smile.

"I love you so damn much Hermione Granger Malfoy," Draco whispered against his wife's mouth.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione breathed as the kissed until they were breathless.

* * *

A/N: Only the epilogue left. I'm so happy for our little mutant couple. Review and I will let you kiss Draco until you're breathless.


	19. Epilogue

**Death of Moonlight**

Epilogue

Draco bent over gasping, hands on his knees as he yelled out breathlessly, "Anthony!"

His five year old son only giggled as he continued to run away from his father.

"Anthony Luke Malfoy! Come here now," Hermione yelled sternly from the porch of their country side home.

"Hey honey, when did you get home?" Draco asked innocently as he trekked toward the house his son running by him and latching around his mother's legs.

"Only five minutes ago, and I see not a second too late," Hermione said raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Anthony go get washed up for dinner," the brown haired witch said patting her sons head of silky dark brown hair and looking down into his silver eyes. He smiled innocently up at her and said, "Yes mama."

"Why does he always listen to you?" Draco complained.

"I get Anthony and you get Darcy, speaking of she's up from her nap," Hermione said turning as the pitter of little footsteps came running around the hallway as they shut the front door.

"Dada!" a flash of white blonde ringlets and the little three year old girl was launching herself into her father's strong arms.

He lifted her up before pulling her to his chest nuzzling her soft curls.

"Hey princess, how's daddy's girl doing this afternoon?"

"Good dada," she said smiling her little angels smirk and blinking up at him with sleep filled doe brown eyes. He kissed his daughters nose before setting her back on the floor.

"Go wash your hands and face for dinner," he instructed watching as his little angel toddled towards the half bath near the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head, "you spoil that girl rotten."

"You coddle Anthony too much," Draco replied setting a soft hand on his wife's lower back to lead her into the dining room.

The flame that always seemed to spark up when they touched spread through Hermione like a wild fire and she gasped, "will that ever go away?" she asked feeling Draco's breath speed up also.

"Merlin I hope not," he said pressing his wife against the doorway and swooping down to press his lips against hers. She clutched at his cotton t-shirt fisting it in her small hands as he gripped her long curls. They opened up against each other with a sigh, the kiss familiar and yet exciting as Draco pressed her harder against the wall. Every inch of their bodies pressing against one another's desperately. Suddenly a cry from upstairs sounded and they pulled away from each other.

Both of them breathing heavily.

"I'll get her, you get the table ready," Hermione said smoothing down her shirt and she rushed up the stairs.

Draco stared after her for a second with a goofy smirk on his face before getting the table ready for dinner.

Anthony came in first hopping up into his seat with an innocent grin on his face.

"Anthony what did you do?" Draco asked sternly.

"Nothing Dad," he said with a smile.

Seconds later Darcy came in with an equally evil smile on and took her seat next to Anthony, they looked at each other before back at their father with sweet smiles.

He stared them down but they weren't cracking.

Another minute later Hermione came through the doorway, their eighteen month old daughter in her arms.

Hermione sat Ayden in her highchair and the baby grinned, a head of wispy blonde curls and bright grey eyes set in a cherubic face.

"What's for din mamma," Darcy asked with a smile.

"I think Dilly made spaghetti," Hermione replied makings sure Ayden was set in tight in her chair as Hermione spilled some Cheerio's out onto the tray and let Ayden play and eat them.

Draco took a look at his family, and it made his heart swell.

His children were a perfect mixture of his wit and charm and their mother's intelligence. He had no idea where they got their mischievous streak from.

Ayden laughed as she attempted to throw a Cheerio at Anthony who just made a silly face at his baby sister who only giggled more.

The small door leading into the kitchen opened and a small house elf entered carrying food but that's not what made Hermione gasp.

The small house elf's clothes were covered in red marinara sauce. The room was silent but both parents turned their eyes onto the children sitting across from them. Even Ayden was silent.

"What did you two do?" The children took one look at their parents before taking off at a run towards the kitchen.

As the door to the kitchen swung open and Hermione and Draco chased their children all four people began to slide on the floor that was covered in sauce.

All four fell down and slid across the kitchen covering themselves in sauce.

They all were slumped on the opposite side of the kitchen, spaghetti sauce covering every part of their bodies.

Draco took his finger and scooped up some of the sauce on his wife's neck and licked his finger.

"Dilly did well tonight," he said and all four burst into giggles and soon they were all rolling with laughter.

"But you two are still in huge trouble," Hermione said as the two children hung their heads.

A second later Dilly came in with Ayden walking next to him her small hand wrapped around his fingers.

She slipped on the sauce and fell, splat, on her diaper covered bottom and burst into giggles as she began to splash in the sauce.

The entire family began to laugh again and Draco thought that his life couldn't possibly get any better.

And all was well.

A/N: THE END! Aww sad day. Review and I shall let you keep baby Ayden, if I don't steal her for myself first. She is just too cute.


End file.
